


Dragons Kept

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A king finds what he thought were just some rats trying to hide in his castle, but what he finds is far more interesting than that. No, what he finds will bring many things to him and his fellow kings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dragon’s Borrowed Lair, Now Turned Permanent

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from a dream I had a couple of nights ago. I won’t say anything yet because it’ll spoil things before you even read anything. But just know that I have no idea how long this will be, or how it will go. All I know is that I do have an end game and some things I want in this. Just not everything.
> 
> Tags will be updated as they are needed.

There were a lot of things in the world. People, animals, plants, kings, dukes, commoners, you name it. But one of the few things that weren't on that list, were dragons. They weren't extinct. They were real, just extremely rare. People claim to see the large creatures flying over their fields, hearing their monstrous roars while in the forest, or even saying they saw them off on the mountain tops. But none of these sightings were up close and personal.

The number of dragons in the world were low. Dragons weren't the only creatures that had similar tales told about them. But out of them all, dragons were the most 'common'.

There was one kingdom, one could say was like a magnet for the rare and uncommon. Like how they had four kings, all who were married to one another. How the captain of the royal guard was one of the youngest ever. How they have a phoenix living in the castle.

Well, now they could soon had another thing to that list.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Michael and Jack have always been together. Through the easy times, and through the hard times. Ever since they were both lads, they were inseparable. At one point, when they knew they couldn't live without the other, they became mates. Bonded to each other for the rest of their lives.

Over the years, they've done some crazy stuff. And right now, would definitely be counted as crazy. Or in Michael's more elegant wording, batshit insane.

Because right now, the two were currently hiding out in the castle. Jack was sick and they had no home to go to. No where safe to stay while Jack rest up. They could have tried an inn or something, but they couldn't take the risk. So while Jack hid somewhere out on the edge of town, Michael went to find them somewhere safe to hide out. And what he had found was an empty section of the kings' castle. They were guest quarters and haven't been used in months.

It was perfect. They could hide there for a few days and sneak back out. No one would ever know they were there. Jack was hesitant at first, but in the end, like most times, he couldn't say no to Michael. Especially when he wasn't feeling a hundred percent.

They have already been staying in the room for two nights, and Jack was already starting to feel better than when they first got there. He told Michael they could stay one more night. And rather he is all better or not by morning, they would leave. This was dangerous for them to do from the start, and the longer they stayed the longer they were at risk of getting caught.

Currently, Jack was resting on the bed on top of a nest they built of all the blankets, quilts and pillows they could find in the room. He had one of the blankets draped over himself as he rest, while Michael was out gathering food and water for them. His mate should be back soon, he really hoped he would be back soon. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. And not because he was sick.

It was around a hour later, from when Jack had choose to take a nap, when he was roused from it. Hearing sounds outside the door. It made him go stiff under his cover. The thick, dark wooden door creaked open, soft footsteps ushering in and hushed voices as well, from what he could tell. And before he had a chance to react, the blanket was being pulled back and he was being pulled down onto the ground.

“Well, what do we have here?” asked a deep toned voice, one that commanded respect. “I had guards tell me they thought they heard noise coming from this area, turns out they were right.” Jack groaned as his eyes opened, though when did they close? He looked up and saw a tall, broad and muscular man with golden blonde hair staring down at him. And boy did he have a smug look on his face. There were a few guards with him, standing at his side. This had to be some royal or high court member or something.

The man leaned down, grabbing Jack by the chin and forcing him to look at him proper. “How you snuck up here, and stayed for lord knows how long, is beyond me. But now, that's going to change.” Right as Jack was being forced up, there was a loud roar, coming from the window.

“Let go of him!” All eyes were on it. And they would all call it an 'it'. Because they had no idea what they were looking at. There was what looked like a boy climbing in through the window, but he had wings, what looked like horns coming out of his curly hair, and were those claws? “You unhand him you dirty human!” It commanded again.

“Michael.” Jack looked scared, and he was quite a bit, to be honest. He was scared of what might happen. He was pulled up to stand, the man holding him had his arms behind his back, placed in between him and Michael.

“I'd be careful if I were you, Michael? Was it?” He spoke in a teasing tone, like he was trying to taunt him almost. “Wouldn't want something to happen to your friend here.” He tightened his grip on Jack's arms, causing him to make a small cry of distress. Michael snarled as he crawled into the room. “Surrender and maybe we can work something out for you and your friend here.”

Reluctantly, Michael did as the man said. He couldn't take the risk of Jack getting hurt. He took a long deep breath, and as he did, everything disappeared in small wisps of fire. The wings, the scales, the horns, all of it. Once it was all gone, he held his hands out in a non threatening way, to show his surrender. “Now will you let him go?”

The man tsked, his smirk widening. “I said we'd work something out. Never said you would be free to go.”

“Why you-!” Before Michael could finish his attempt to launch himself at the larger man, he was grabbed and held back by two guards. Who he struggled greatly against. Jack was passed over to the other two guards.

“Let's go for a walk, shall we boys?”

“Yes Your Majesty.”

“Your Majesty?!” Before anything else could be said or asked, the king was leading the way out of the room and Michael and Jack were being dragged along.

“Such a lovely surprise you two are.” The royal spoke, almost sounding like a purr. “I thought I just caught some commoner who dared to try and steal from me. Turns out I found something much more interesting.”

“A king! You're one of the fucking kings?!” Apparently Michael was still stuck on the fact, that they had been caught by one of the four kings. And it was a very smug king at that. Said king sighed, disappointed that the younger of the two had such a foul mouth.

“Yes. You may address me as King Haywood or Your Majesty.” He looked back as they walked, seeing that Jack's eyes were closed and Michael was glaring at him. “I'd like to know your names. I gave you mine.”

“I'm not telling you anything! You dirty human!” Energetic, this little fireball was. Haywood could tell already this was going to be far more interesting than he already had surmised.

After walking for what felt like forever, they stopped in front of a door that was in another part of the castle. And Michael and Jack were being pushed inside. “You two stay right here. Oh, and I suggest not trying anything. You'll find that this is a very, special room.” Haywood said with one more smirk before closing the door, the lock clicking before footsteps were heard leaving.

Michael glared at the door for a few extra seconds, before he went over to Jack. He had went down on the floor and hadn't gotten up. His breathing was fine, not hurt anywhere. Just exhausted. The lad took a quick look around the room and saw that they were in some large room. It was lush, padding and cushions everywhere. There was a large bed, a low table, and just pillows everywhere.

“Jack, Jack.” Michael whined as he pet at his mate's hair. His rage dying down, and worry taking its place. “I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. This was all my dumb idea to stay here.” Jack brought a hand up, cupping the side of Michael's face.

“Michael. This is not your fault. Please don't blame yourself for any of this.” Jack smiled up at him. Of course he was fucking smiling. Because despite still feeling ill and being taken prisoner, Jack was still happy and smiling.

“It is my fault. And I'm going to get us out of here.” Michael grabbed a pillow and set Jack's head to rest on it. He stood up and walked towards the door. His hand came forward and after less than a second, flames curled around his fingers, and with the throw of his hand the fire went right at the door. But instead of burning and turning to ash like it should have, it just dispersed while leaving a singed mark on the door. It only stay for a moment before it vanished and the door looked pristine again. “What the?” And then it hit him.

_Oh, and I suggest not trying anything. You'll find that this is a very, special room._

Dumb king must have had the door enchanted or something. So it couldn't be broken down by any form of magic.

Well fuck.

The lad growled as he tried again, and again, and again. Each attempt ending with the same result. With a loud roar, Michael finally gave up, and retreated back over to Jack's side. “It's ok . We'll be alright.”

“Oh yeah? And how can you be so sure?” Jack smiled, his hand coming up again but this time taking one of Michael's hands. He brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on the back side of it.

“Because we're still together. And that's all that matters.” The young spitfire blushed, adverting his eyes for a moment before returning them to his mate.

“My mate, always so lax, even in the most stressful of situations.”

“And my mate, the hot headed protector.” Jack sat up and pulled Michael in for a loving kiss. “We've survived through the most harsh of circumstances, we can get through this.” The lad huffed out a tiny laugh, cracking out into a smile.

“Yeah. We have, haven't we? It's because we're super tough badasses.” Michael moved so he could sit in Jack's lap, the other wrapping his arms around his smaller form. “We're the toughest dragons out there! No one can stop us!” He cheered, snuggling up more with his mate. “I love you Jack.”

“Love you too Michael.” Jack kissed him on the temple, as he hugged him close. The two of them could stay like this forever. They've spent afternoons just close together under shady trees, munching on fruit and just being together.

Sadly this moment wasn't like any of those. It was short lived, as the door suddenly opened. In walked a young man with light blonde hair, about a few inches shorter than Michael. He was carrying what looked like clothes. The man looked harmless, dressed in simple, yet very nice looking tunic and pants. “Uh, I was sent to bring you these new clothes. To replace the ones you have on.”

They weren't dressed lowly or in tattered clothing. But they were kind of dirty. Both of their clothes could use a wash. But even with that, Michael would rather wear what they had now, then accept anything from that smug son of a bitch King Haywood. “And what if we don't want them?”

“I'm sorry but, you kind of have to. I was told to make sure you put them on, and not to leave until you do. And to take your old clothes with me.” Wow, he sounded apologetic, like he felt sorry for them.

“Why do you need our old clothes?” asked Jack.

“Um, His Majesty requested that they were to be replaced with these, and then burned.” Michael snarled, and would have lunged at the lad if Jack wasn't holding onto him. The older dragon just sighed as he moved Michael from his lap, and got up to go walk up to the lad.

“Alright.” He said as he reached out to be handed the clothes. “My name is Jack, by the way. Mind if I know yours?”

“Oh, uh, it's Kerry.”

“Kerry.” Jack smiled, finding the name suiting for the human. “It's very nice to meet you.” Kerry quickly handed over the clothes, light blush on his cheeks.

“I'll be right here. And, and I'll turn around to give you some privacy.”

“Thank you.” Jack took the clothes and walked back over to Michael. As he walked over Kerry turned to face the door, to give them some privacy. Michael grimaced as he was handed the new clothes. They were really not what he was expecting. They felt nice and were probably made of fancy fabrics, like fine silk or something. But they weren't like anything close to what Kerry was wearing. And it wasn't until they were changed did they really see what kind of outfits they were being forced to wear.

For Jack, his was the most modest of the two. A loose fitting shirt that buttoned up to a little below his collarbones. And the pants were a bit slimming, but just as soft and loose as the shirt. Michael's outfit though, he was really unhappy about. The whole thing was meant for a girl; the bottoms hugged his hips and showed off the shape of his backside, and the top, wasn't even a shirt. It was just a line of fabric that covered his chest. On a girl it would cover and show off their breast.

“I'm going to fucking kill him.” Michael spat. Under normal circumstances, Jack would have liked how they looked in the clothes. But no, not right now, not like this. “I'm going to rip his throat out and feed it to wild hounds!”

Kerry carefully and slowly turned around, seeing the two all changed. And honestly, he thought they looked lovely. But knowing his king, he could see what he was probably thinking dressing the two up like this. He kept his place by the door as he watched the men interact and take things in. Jack put his hands on Michael's shoulders. “Michael, please calm down. Remember what we just talked about? We can get through this.”

“I know that! But he's got us all dressed up like, like, whores!” The lad snorted a puff a smoke.

“I, I think you guys look lovely.” spoke Kerry honestly, though he received a glare from Michael that made him jump. “I know what His Majesty is implying with these clothes. But you two, you really do look nice in them.” Michael just pouted, but Jack smiled softly at the human.

“Thank you Kerry.” The gent picked up their old clothes and walked them over to hand them over. “May I ask you something?”

“Of course!”

“Do you know who we are? Did King Haywood tell you what we are when he sent you up here?” Kerry hesitated for a moment, but slowly he nodded his head. “Then I ask you this, are you scared of us?” This time he shook his head.

“No. You haven't done anything wrong. I mean, yes you two technically snuck your way in here and took up home in one of the guest quarters. But you haven't hurt anyone. You're nothing like the stories I've heard.” He explained. Kerry took a deep breath, looking over to Michael and then back to Jack. “I don't know what the king has planned for you two. But I will tell you this. I am loyal to King Haywood, to all my kings, but I will do my best to make sure you are comfortable and have all you need while you are here.”

Michael was surprised by this. “Won't you get in trouble for something like that? Like don't you have duties or whatever?”

“I do. But as long as I still tend to them, then coming by to drop off a thing or two in between shouldn't be an issue.” Jack smiled, resting a hand on Kerry's shoulder

“Thank you Kerry. You don't have to do that, but we greatly appreciate it.”

“But I want to. I don't know why, but I do. You two seem nice.”

“Well, you seem, nice too.” Michael admitted, finally walking over to join the two. “And since you're cool with bringing us stuff. Mind bringing us some food and water?”

“Michael!”

“What?! I'm starving, and I dropped everything I had out the window when I saw Haywood had you!” Kerry couldn't help but laugh at the two.

“That shouldn't be a problem. Let me go see what I can do.” The human turned to grab the door handle, but he was stopped and for a moment he was scared that he was wrong and they were going to try something.

“One more thing. Do you know if the king will come back any time soon.?” Jack let go as Kerry turned to face him again. “I just want to know, if he plans on coming right back or is he like, going to make us just sit here like trapped animals.” Kerry sighed in relief, the sudden tension being expelled.

“I don't know to tell you the truth. I was just instructed to bring you the clothes.” He turned for the door again. “I'll try and find out, and I'll let you know when I come back.” And with that, their new human friend had left them, the door locking once again.

The dragons stared at the door for a moment before one of them moved. Jack taking a deep breath before turning to take his spot back down on a cushion on the floor. “Guess we just wait now.”

“I hate waiting.”

“I know you do sweetheart. But this time, we have no choice.” Jack gave a smile, holding his hand out to Michael, who walked over and took it. “We'll make the best of this. Promise.”

“Promise.” Michael smiled back, then took back his spot on Jack's lap.

“Now, why don't you sing me that song you know I like.”


	2. A King Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Michael make some new friends.

They were left alone. They were left alone for what felt like a whole day. But in reality, it was just a few hours, four at the most. The two dragons just kept to themselves, not like they had much of a choice.

Michael wanted to give them Hell; make trouble for them and make them regret not letting them go. Luckily, Jack managed to talk him down from it. The gent managed to distract him, long enough for the other to remember Jack was still not at full health. Back to worrying and doting over him. Anything was better than burning everything in the room.

Jack promised to lay down and rest if Michael would sing at least one song for him. He always had such a wonderful voice, even when he was just a hatchling. The two of them would spend afternoons just laying around, Jack could be working on something, and rather if he was helping or not, Michael would fill the air with his songs. After a three songs Jack had fallen asleep, Michael watched as his eyelids grew heavy and his head lulled. He kept it up for a little longer, grabbing a few blankets and coming back to curl at Jack's side on the bed. His singing only stopped when he had passed out himself.

It was another two hours when either one had woken up. And when Michael woke up, he could tell right away something was wrong. The spitfire bolt up into a sitting position. There was a weight around his neck, his hands went up and felt, a collar? Quickly he looked down at Jack and there was one on him too. First thing that came to mind was confusion, and slight panic mixed in with it. But after the initial moment, that was replaced with rage. That bastard fucking collared them! Like pets! And in their sleep no less! Fire started to dance on his tongue, ready to be let out when a voice cut through the air.

“It looks lovely on him, doesn't it?” Michael turned and saw Haywood, across the room sitting in one of the few practical chairs in the room. “Both of you look quite nice in them to be honest.”

“How dare you!" He barked at the royal, who merely just smiled from where he sat. “We already must tolerate the clothes you provided us, but I refuse to allow this!” Bringing one hand back to the collar, he tried to yank it off. But, he couldn't. He should be able to rip it off with no trouble. “Why won't this come off?!” Michael yelled, as he was now using both hands, which both had their claws out as he tried to pry the cursed object off his neck.

“Sorry, but those aren't just any common collars.” Ryan said, the smile becoming more of a smirk. Standing from his seat, he walked over to the bed, over to its side and looking to the lad and then the older who was still asleep. “I worked hard to make those special for the two of you. They cannot be broken that easily.”

“What are you talking about?!”

“My dear Michael.” Haywood put a hand to Michael's face, resting to cup lightly at his cheek. Oh this man had some nerve. “I didn't want you ruining my wonderful gifts, so I had put a small enchant or two. One being that neither cannot be removed by anyone but one of the four kings.”

“What?! You put cursed collars on us!” Michael was yelling louder now, and this time Jack actually started to wake from all the ruckus. He's used to sleeping through Michael's little fits and tantrums, but eventually it starts to be too much. Jack was sitting up as Haywood retracted his hand, now he started to focus on the other as well as Michael.

“Cursed is such a harsh word. I like to see them more as little details to make them more special.” The king watched as the older dragon stretched and reached to scratch an itch on his neck, instead his hands meeting the expensive leather and material on his neck. “Ah Jack, nice to see you up as well. Like the gift?”

“Gift?” was the confused response he received.

“This bastard collared us Jack! Like some common house pet!” Jack's eyes widened as he touched the one he wore, and then even more so as he saw the one around Michael's neck. That really set him off. And it takes quite a bit to upset Jack.

“You put collars on us? In our sleep?”

“That is correct.”

Silence. The room was dead silence for about, maybe ten seconds, then suddenly Jack was up in Haywood's space. The collar of his shirt was in a tight grip of Jack's hand, while the other was drawn back and had sparks tangled and surged around them.

“You dare put such a thing on my mate?” He spoke, his voice deep and dark, almost with the same demeanor as Haywood's would have. “I should strike you down where you stand human. Such vainglory.” Damn Jack must be pissed off. He never speaks or threatens others like this. That's usually Michael's doing.

And as much as he loved seeing his mate like this, he had to cut in. “He also said that we can't take them off. Only a king of the castle can do it.”

“What?” Jack looked away briefly to Michael, confusion twisting to his expression.

“And he said that there were other things to the collars to.”

“Like what?!” Both dragons turned to the complacent king, who rose his hands in surrender, ready to explain.

“They're just precautions. For both parties.” Haywood started to explain. “Yes, I made them to where only either myself or one of my husbands can take off the collars. I also have them made to where neither of you can leave the castle grounds as long as you wear them.” A curse interrupted him for a moment before he continued. “There are a few more things special about them, but they don't matter for the time being. I'll bring those up when they become important.”

The king took hold of Jack's wrist and had himself released from the hold. He patted the side of Jack's face before walking back across the room to the chair he had been sitting in before. From the chair he picked up his cloak and crown, putting them both back on himself. “I see you ate what Kerry had brought you earlier. How about I get some more sent up here for you.” Once he was dressed again Haywood made his way to the door. “Wish at least one of the other kings were home. They'd appreciate the work I had put into your gifts.” The king sighed wishfully before opening the door and walking out, the lock sliding into place as always.

The two stared at the door, just frozen in place, for a few moments. Neither one moved or made a sound. Michael was the first to do anything. There was a loud yell and then what sounded like claws tearing through a feathered pillow. It wasn't until he smelled something burning did Jack move and turn to see Michael searing the object he was in the middle of ripping to pieces.

“I'm going to kill him.” He growled, his flames thankfully dying down. “I'm going to tear him apart! Burn him down to the bone!”

“Michael...”

“No! Jack, this is unacceptable.” He turned to his mate, and to Jack's surprise he saw water in Michael's eyes. “He spoke of talking and discussing things. But all he has done is command us and force things upon us! He's a liar and I will have his head!” Honestly, Jack couldn't blame Michael for feeling this way. Haywood did say they would talk about what they had done and by the sounds of it, negotiate how to deal with the matter and a punishment for them, since technically they were trespassing. But apparently, the king had other plans and was being factious.

Michael tossed the mangled and charred pillow to the floor, no longer taking his frustrations out on it. He then crawled over to Jack, resting his head on the other's lap. “This is all my fault. I should never have brought us here. I heard stories about how the kings were, and I chose to take the chance of getting caught by them.” Jack carded his hand through the auburn curls as Michael spoke, just listening as the younger spoke and let out his worries. “And don't you dare say not to blame myself. I'll get over it, eventually, but right now. I'm just really fucking mad at myself.”

“Alright. As long as you don't dwell on it for too long. I'll let it be.” Jack knew Michael would be hard on himself. But he also knew that Michael would let it pass with time. So there was no point in him worrying.

“One thing that makes it just really stupid though. Is like, the collars prevent us from ever leaving the castle, but we're locked away in this room. So what was the fucking point?”

“Maybe he's just paranoid.”

“Or maybe he's fucking insane.” The little spitfire snort, a small puff of black smoke expelled from his nostrils. “I hope not all the kings are like him. They're probably all a different degree of crazy. They'd have to be to all marry a man like him.” Jack sighed at that.

“Please don't talk like that. You know how I feel about that.” He asked.

“I know. I normally wouldn't, it's just, this whole thing isn't normal.”

“We're not normal.”

“You know what I mean!” Another sigh.

“I know. I know. Just, we need to keep an open mind if and when we meet the other kings. We'll need to if we ever want our situation to improve. And who knows, maybe they will be good people and we'll like them.” That'd be nice. Certainly way better than how things were looking at the moment.

“Yeah, I guess.” Michael huffed out more smoke before turning his eyes up to Jack. “But I won't make any promises. You can do all that nice talk and friend making. And I'll just, try not to make things worse.” Jack looked down on Michael, smiling softly. At least he said he would try, make the attempt. And that's all he would ask of him. Leaning down so the two could share a kiss, one Michael accepted with greed. With reluctance he let Jack retract and sit up straight again.

“When Kerry comes again maybe he can stay to talk for a while.” He mused.

“That wouldn't be too bad I guess. The kid doesn't seem to be all that bad.” The human seemed to have no ill intentions towards them. Michael kind of liked him for the small amount of time he had been to the room before. Large arms pulled the young dragon closer to his mate, and out of this mind. He made a sound close to a purr as he nuzzled his head back against Jack's. “I wish we could have some fun in here.” He said with a insinuating laugh. “We have plenty of privacy in here.”

Now it was Jack's turn to laugh. “Not a whole lot.”

“But enough.” Michael turned around, sitting himself in Jack's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. “The windows are closed. We're not on the ground floor, so no one can look in. And with the lock on the door, doubt anyone is guarding us.” The lad smiled, sly and mischievous. Closing the small space even more he captured his mate's lips with his own, giving a loving but fiery kiss. “Come on babe. It'll be a great stress reliever for us too.”

“I, I mean, you're not wrong but,” His cheeks started to grow a shade of pink. Michael moved in his lap and was rubbing their hips together, teasingly. “I guess, just a quick little something couldn't hurt.” Once the words left his mouth they were being nipped and kissed at. They build up towards heavy making out, and they would have kept at it, even escalated to what Michael had wanted to do. But after about a few minutes of said making out, they were sadly interrupted.

The door was burst opened and the two quickly retracted from one another in the shock of the moment. Once the initial moment passed, for the second time that day, Michael was filled with rage. “Kerry! I swear if you-” his words died when he turned his head and saw that the human at the door was the wrong human. Also there were two of them.

Both were males; one dressed more on the regal side and the other was decked out in armor with the royal colors. The one dressed in the nice fabrics had dark brown hair, and blue eyes that could rival the ones of Haywood. The one in armor had short hair and soft brown eyes.

One look and the dragons knew who they were dealing with.

“Haywood said he was the only king home.” Michael snarled out. The taller of the two smiled.

“Got back about a hour ago. Haven't had the chance to find him and say hi.” Michael glared at him and looked at the other, who stood behind his king. "Who are you?”

“Jeremy here, is captain of our royal guard. And me, you already got the king part right. Know which one I am?” The man had a smug grin, and Michael could already feel he was about to hate him just as much as he does Haywood.

“Don't know, don't care.” The dragon growled out, as he sat up and fixed himself up a bit. Jack did the same, though his displeased expression wasn't as fierce as Michael's. “Unless you're here to let us go and fix what your disrespectful, distasteful husband has done. I could care less about your name.”

The king merely stood there. Still smiling, still looking at the two dragons. He sighed through his nose as he walked over to the bed. At first, he just stood there. It looked like he was just staring at the two and getting a closer look at the dragons. Then suddenly Michael is being grabbed by the scruff of his neck and pinned down on the bed. Jack roared as he went to strike his mate's assailant, but the moment he went to try and stop him, a surge of energy transferred from the man's hand and into Michael. The lad cried out as the powerful jolt went through his body. “Sir!” cried Jeremy from his place still at the door. “Enough, please!” It went on for a moment longer before the attack stopped, but his hand still remained.

“It's Ramsey.” He simply said. “And I don't appreciate some young pup acting all self-righteous, speaking in such a manner about one of my husbands.” There was a growl, and Ramsey turned to see Jack was still baring his teeth at him. “Should teach him some manners. Bit of a hypocrite you got here.” His hand let go and retracted. The king straightened himself out and headed back to the door. “I'm going to go find my husband, let him know I'm home. You're free to spend the rest of the afternoon however you wish. I'll see you at dinner Jer.”

“Yes sir.” The captain gave a small bow as his king took his leave, closing the door behind him. Jeremy turned to look at the other two in the room and saw them both looking at him. “I'm sorry, about King Ramsey.” He apologized. “He's very, protective, of those he cares about.”

“There's protective, and then there's dickish.” spat Michael as Jack inspected his neck where Ramsey had a hold of him.

“Like you wouldn't try to strike the person who spoke ill against your loved one?”

“...Fine. But he still didn't have to fucking zap me with magic. That fucking hurt.”

“If you had a better sense of decorum, it would have turned out differently.” Jack spoke. “Doesn't look like it'll scar. You'll be sore for a bit though.” Michael snorted smoke. Jack turned to Jeremy, examining him almost. “You're staying?”

“If that's alright with you, I'd like to.” Jeremy took his sword from his belt and set it by the door, trying to show he meant no harm to them. “I would like to get to know you both, if that's alright. I'm honestly curious about the two of you. Once word spread of your presence here, I had to come see you. I've, always wanted to see a dragon, since I was a kid.” The dragons shared a look before Jack stood up from the bed and walked to the center of the room. He was the more willing of the two; Michael stayed where he was on the bed for now.

“As long as you don't expect to see the whole package.” Jack took a seat on a pillow by the low table near the center of the room. “Haywood said these collars are special, and we don't know all of the magic he put into them quite yet.” Jeremy approached, taking a seat at a nice distance from Jack. He didn't want to make the other feel cramped or trapped.

“I'm not asking for anything you're not comfortable with. And I'm sorry that he's done this to you both.” He apologized. “His Majesty can be, difficult at times. Possessive over things he finds interesting and wants to keep. It sounds childish, I know. But that's how he is.”

“Do all the kings behave like this?” Jack certainly hoped not. “Ramsey, I can understand why he behaved like he did. But Haywood. That seems like a whole other thing entirely.”

“They have their own reasons for why they act the way they do. And no, our other two kings, you could say they're not as drastic or severe as Kings Ramsey or Haywood.” Jeremy paused, thinking over his next words a bit more carefully. “At least when it comes to how they go about things.”

“Like putting enchanted collars on others and being a giant liar?” accused Michael, who apparently had moved over to join them while the other two were talking. Jeremy sighed as Michael sat himself close to Jack.

“No, not like that. And like I said, there are reasons for his actions. I never said they were all good or sensible reasons.”

“What are the other two like?” Jack asked.

“King Narvaez is the youngest of the four. He's kind towards all, no matter what class they are. He also has the most natural way with magic, like the moment he was born he was blessed with power.” Jeremy spoke, a fond smile on his face. “And King Free, he's always trying to figure out how things work. Always curious. Wanting to know how something works, why someone does the things they do. He also asks a lot of questions, both real questions and hypothetical ones.” The captain loved all of his kings. Yes, they each had their own faults, but what person doesn't?

“They sound nice. Hopefully our meetings with them will go better than the ones we've had so far.” Jack really did hope the first encounters they had with the remaining two kings would go more smooth compared to the others they had so far.

There was a knock on the door and then it opened, Kerry coming in with a new tray of food. “Oh Jeremy, didn't expect to see you here.” said the attendant as he closed the door with his foot.

“Hey Kerry. King Ramsey was here a moment ago, I was with him and he let me stay. Or, more like these two let me stay.” Jeremy gave a thankful smile as he turned to Jack, who happily returned it. He was a nice lad, and could sense he had a good heart. Definitely could see why he would be the captain of the royal guard.

“He's back? I thought he didn't return until tomorrow.” Kerry walked over and set the food on the table they were all sitting at. Michael immediately grabbed some meat and bread to munch on. Kerry took a seat next to Jeremy and joined in on the conversation. “That means Dan's back too then, right?”

“Yeah, they arrived just a little over a hour ago. Turns out they finished their business early, so King Ramsey decided to return home.” Kerry grabbed an apple for himself and Jeremy. “And when they had gotten home, he overheard one of the servants talking and when he heard that Jack and Michael were here, he really wanted to see them.”

“With how fast news travels here, I'm not surprised he found out almost immediately after getting back.”

“Great, got a bunch of blabber mouths around here.” Michael frowned as he took a bite out of his makeshift sandwich.

“Well, what else are servants suppose to do while they work?” Kerry was guilty of doing such on occasions.

“In that case, why not tell us more about the people in this castle.” Michael grinned, and both humans were honestly surprised by it. Only seeing the young dragon frown or snarl. Kerry and Jeremy shared a quick look to each other, silently . There was no harm in staying for a while, mingling and talking for a bit.

“Alright, sure.”

“Sweet! Now, who's this Dan guy?”


	3. An Outstanding Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More yelling, more fire, then there's dinner and a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say, I can't write dancing for beans!! I tried so hard to write it and I just couldn't produce anything I liked. So I'm sorry, but I went with the bare minimum this time, and if it comes up again I hope I can do better.
> 
> Here is a drawing I did of the outfit Michael is wearing this chapter --> http://bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com/post/140075774582/michael-from-ch3-of-dragons-kept-thought-for
> 
> I want to at least try and sketch out their outfits for each chapter, sometimes color, but at least sketched out on paper. We'll see if I manage to stick too that.

“No! No way!”

It was too early for this. It was was way too early for this.

It wasn't even noon yet and Michael was yelling up a storm. Kerry had brought breakfast, as well as two other sets of clothes for them, before he had to go take care of his morning duties. Jack was eating after he had changed, but Michael was just waking up.

The outfit Jack changed into was pretty much the same as the first one he wore. Black pants that fit well to his shape, and a dark red tunic shirt. Michael's outfit, was just as revealing as the last. It was like a reverse of the last one; all that was covered on the first outfit, was exposed with this one. His top only covered his arms and area around the collarbone. And the second piece was a long skirt that was split down the sides from where his hips end to the bottom of the skirt. Both were a shade of red to match Jack's outfit.

Now, that wasn't why Michael was screaming. The outfit did piss him off, yes. But, though he'd never admit, he did like the outfit. He loved how it looked on him and everything. But the idea that Haywood or Ramsey sent it to him to wear made it revolting to him. But again, not the reason for his current rage.

“Get out!” Michael was screaming at two gentlemen, one who was a physician and the other was a guard to escort him. They only made it far enough into the room where the door could be closed behind them before Michael started yelling. 

“I'm sorry, but His Majesty requested me to take a look at the one named Jack.” spoke the physician. They were slight in stature, a bit taller than Kerry. “I was told he wasn't feeling well. I don't know much about dragons, but I will do my best for you both.” Nothing against the man, he was probably a really nice guy. Or something like that. But Michael had a good feeling that the doctor wasn't sent out of good intention.

“No! You are not touching him!”

“Michael, it's fine. I don't mind.” Jack honestly just wanted to feel better at this point. He's been having whatever bug he caught for almost a week now. If Michael hadn't dropped what he had when he had came back yesterday, he probably would have been better by now too. Though he did have some doubts about the real reasons the man was sent up to them.

“They probably just sent him up here to check on the king's new toys.” The spitfire growled.

“I can't speak for Kings Haywood or Ramsey, but if he's not feeling well I'd like to help.” The physician took a cautious step forward, doing his best not to look like he meant harm to either of them. “My name is Caleb. I promise, I only want to help.”

“Michael, please calm down and let him in.” Jack pleaded. His mate could be really overprotective. He could understand his mate's distrust for the two kings, but to go after every person they send to the room. And after hearing them out he still went at them. It was a bit out of hand, even for Michael.

“Either leave and come back with Kerry or Jeremy, or just leave all together.” Michael demanded. A small flick of fire passed through Michael's fingers and the guard caught sight of it, putting himself between the dragon and Caleb.

“Look, the faster you let Caleb do his job, the faster we'll leave.” The guard spoke. “Now please, step aside and let him help.” Michael's flames didn't die down. They grew, even more so as he drew his hand back.

Jack shouted for the other to stop but it was too late. Lucky that guard was there. Because the man was quick enough to turn around and block the flames with the back of his armor, shielding himself and Caleb from the attack. It was hot as fuck but it was better than getting hit for real. When the fire stopped, only for a moment the guard quickly opened the door and told something to one of the guards outside the room.

Once he said what he did, the other guard left and the one inside the room closed the door again. When he had turned back around Michael was getting ready to throw more fire. This time he pulled on Caleb and had them both get down on the ground as the next fire blast wizzed pass their heads and hit the door, leaving scorch marks on it and not burning up. Probably due to Haywood's magic; just like how the lock on the door was magic.

“Michael stop! This is getting out of hand.” Jack got up and was going over to Michael and forcing his hand down. “Remember what I said; we don't know how long we're going to be stuck here, so we need to make things as easy for us as possible. I'm ok with letting Caleb examine me, so please calm down.”

“But I'm not ok with it!” Michael turned and made eye contact with Jack. “What if he's just saying this and has like, ulterior motives. Plus, dragons and humans are totally different! He could make a mistake.”

The two dragons bickered back and forth. It was almost like watching an old married couple. During the little argument the door opened up again and in walked King Ramsey along with two more guards. They were so wrapped up in themselves they hadn't noticed the three coming in. Ramsey just stood and watched, letting it go for another moment before he was tired of it.

The king walked over to the two, taking a hand to back of each of their necks and sent a powered jolt through them. The dragons screamed in pain; for Michael the pain was familiar. It lasted a few seconds before they were released and both staggered.

“Oh, so glad to see you've stopped fighting.” Jack and Michael looked up as they tried to catch their breaths. The king was grinning, like he enjoyed what he had just done to them. “I was told one of our dragons was throwing a temper tantrum. But when I come up here I find both of you screaming and fussing.”

“Your dragons?!” The king's words made both of them glaring at the human.

“Technically, I said 'our'. But yes. Since everything in this castle belongs to me.” He said, smiling down at the two. “And right now, I'd like my doctor take a look at my sick dragon.”

Both Michael and Jack were fuming. Michael, because of all the nonsense and screaming leading up to this point. And Jack, Jack was irritated from their short argument but now he was mad due to what Ramsey just did and said to them. The normally kind and temper minded man becoming unusually irritable. “It wouldn't hurt for you to be nicer. Maybe instead of telling us what to do, you could try asking.”

“I could, but don't want to.” Ramsey smirked. He reached down and pulled Jack up by his arm. “Now, will you behave long enough for Caleb here to help you? Or are we going to have a problem?” Jack took a deep breath as he shared a look with Michael, who also took a breather. The gent yielded.

“Sure. Yes, fine.” 

“Great!” Ramsey let go of Jack's arm. Thank lord he did too, the man was using more grip than needed. “Why don't you sit on the bed over there, and Caleb will get you all squared away.” With a sigh, Jack went over to the bed like he was told. With the older of the two dragons taken care of, now there was the pipsqueak left.

“He better not hurt Jack.” threatened Michael. He picked himself up and fixing his skirt. “I'll torch him for real if he does anything I don't like.”

“You're quite the energetic little thing, aren't you? Ever since my husband found the two of you, you've been nothing but trouble.” Ramsey sat himself on the low table he was standing next to, taking an apple and biting into it. He also gestured to the guards, who left out of the room. Probably to stand guard outside, since the king could clearly handle things himself. “From what I've seen, and what he's told me, it has been a constant screaming and yelling with you.” Michael glared at the human.

“Does it matter? You two have done nothing but upset us and hold us captive.” The man was just smiling and eating his apple as he looked at him. God he was so full of himself. Just like Haywood. They were made for each other, clearly. “From my point of view, I have plenty to be angry about.”

Ramsey went silent. Abruptly he stood up, setting the half eaten apple on the table and now was circling around Michael. Almost like he was inspecting him. When he spoke up, it made Michael want to deck him in the face. “You certainly do look quite lovely in this outfit. I think I did well with picking it out.” He stopped circling when he made it back in front of Michael. “In fact, you look so lovely that you shouldn't be stuck up in here. You should be seen by all.”

Now that gave him an idea. As well as a whole new reason to be grinning. “In fact, why don't we do just that.” 

“W-what are you talking about?” That couldn't be good. That had Michael actually a little worried.

“We could use some entertainment to go along with dinner tonight. I bet you are quite the dancer.” Half the color drained from Michael's face as he looked away, trying to hide the look on his face. He was upset, but the look of embarrassment was more prominent right now. “Yeah, let's do that. I'll even let Jack come too. Let your mate see you dance so beautifully for everyone.”

God that made it sound disgusting. Michael did actually enjoy dancing. Loved dancing almost as much as he did singing. And he would always do it for Jack whenever he asked. But it coming from Ramsey, hearing him say it, it just made his skin crawl. “What if I say no?” Ramsey smile turned more smug again, and that normally meant the nothing good for him.

“You really don't have a choice. Though I can always find another punishment if you'd prefer.” The king picked his apple back up, taking a bite from it. “I suggest you doing this. Don't think you want me coming up with another punishment.” He was right there. This was probably the favorable of anything else the king could come up with for him. So in the end, the young dragon surrendered.

“Alright. I'll do it.”

“Awesome!” A hand clapped onto his shoulder, making his skin crawl again. “You will do wonders. Everyone will be looking at you and your dazzling beauty.” A bunch of perverted old royals probably, Michael thought. It'll probably be the kings, members of the court, Jeremy since he's the captain. And Jack. If Jack was there then he should be fine. Right? The younger was pulled from his thoughts when the hand on his shoulder was gone and Ramsey was talking and walking away from him. “So Caleb, how's the big guy doing?”

The physician looked up from his work and to his king as he spoke. “It appears he has the lingering affects of a fever. A pretty nasty one too, based on what he's told me.” Jack was putting his shirt back on as Caleb gathered his things back into his bag. “I gave him some medicine, which he just took, and by tomorrow he should be all good once again.”

Ramsey was looking at Jack the whole time he was being briefed on the situation, which was making Jack just as uncomfortable as Michael had been. “I'll be fine. But, I had heard what you and Michael were discussing about.” Dragons had really good hearing apparently. 

“Your boy has been nothing but a brat since yesterday. Needs to be taught a lesson.” Jack frowned.

“He had every right to be upset. Did he have to start spouting fire? No, that was uncalled for. But to have him do such a thing in front of others.”

“Its only dancing.” The king defended.

“Doesn't feel that way.” No, this was more of a show of power. Showing everyone in his court that he can control the dragons and have them do as he commands. “And you know it too.”

“Rather I know it or not, it is my decision. And unless the two of you want a harsher punishment instead, you will let him do as I say and have him dance.” As much as Jack would prefer to have Michael not go through that, there's really no choice. He couldn't risk whatever 'harsher' punishment Ramsey could think up. Jack looked over to Michael, who was already looking their way and probably listening to what they had been saying the whole time. Both shared a worried expression on their faces.

“Fine.”

“Excellent!” The king turned to his doctor, who at this point was trying to act like he wasn't there. “Caleb, you my return to the infirmary. Do your usual thing and all that.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” And with that the young man took his leave, with Ramsey following after. When he got to the door he stopped, turning to the two dragons one last time.

“Hope you two have a lovely rest of your day.” He said with that dumb smug smile, which Michael was really starting to hate. “When it's time for dinner I'll send someone to come collect you two. Until then.” A simple wave goodbye and the man left with the door closing behind him.

Well that certainly put a damper on their morning. Not exactly how they planned for things to go that's for sure.

Jack got up from his spot on the bed and walked over to Michael, who had not moved since the others had left. He held him close, rubbing soothing circles into his back. The younger wrapped his arms around his mate, hugging him tight. “I hate this.” He grumbled against the other's chest.

“I know. But we will get through it.” Jack laid a kiss into the auburn curls, the ones he loved so much. “But I know you can do it. You'll dance and show that king, both those kings, that they can't get to you. Show them you can't be broken, that you're stronger than they think you are.”

“You're strong too! You're the strongest ever!” The reply made Jack laugh.

“Only for you, my vibrant flame.” He murmured. Michael smiled, small and sweet, giving a loving kiss.

“My roaring thunder.” The two continued their loving embrace for another moment before Michael pulled himself back. “I better practice out what I'm going to do.”

“Alright.”

\----------------

The sun was setting when someone finally came to the room to retrieve the dragons for dinner. It was Jeremy along with Dan, the guard he had been telling them about. Jack couldn't help but think that the captain was sent because he was one of the few the dragons liked, so they would be more willing to cooperate for him. Which was true. Seeing the human helped a bit with Michael's nerves. If it had been someone else, especially one of the kings, it would most likely result in Michael firing up and that wasn't something they needed right now.

As they walked Jack conversed with the two knights, also doing his best to look around as well. Michael did the same; the looking around part at least. Because he was silent for the whole walk. Just stayed to himself and holding the hand of his mate as they got closer and closer to the dining hall. The young dragon just kept going through his routine over and over again in his head, wanting to make sure he had everything done and would make no mistakes.

Michael was pulled from his worrying thoughts by a squeeze of his hand, making him turn and look up at Jack who was just smiling softly to him. “We're here.” Looking forward Michael saw they were standing in front of a set of large double doors. He squeezed at Jack's hand as the doors were pushed open and they were walking on in.

Dinner had already started. Everyone was seated at the long table in the near middle of the spacious room; servants were bringing food and drinks out as those at the table were putting their plates together and digging in. Jeremy led them over to the end of the table where kings Ramsey and Haywood were seated. There was an empty chair at each of their sides and it was obvious that's where the other two kings would have been seated, had they been here. Jeremy approached the two monarchs while Dan stood back with the dragons. 

“Your Majesties.” spoke the captain. “I have brought your, guests.” The kings looked up from their meals and smiled when they saw Jack and Michael.

“Thank you. You and Dan may take your seats now.” Haywood said with a smile. Both knights gave a bow before they took their seats. They were right next to the empty seat on Ramsey's side.

“Jack, you'll be sitting right here.” Ramsey gestured to between himself and Haywood. There were two cushions, both really nice and decorative looking as well as matching the color of the collars the two wore. Obviously one was for him and the other for Michael once he was done with his performance. “Come sit. It'll give you the perfect view for the show.”

It was just like Jack had thought it. This was a fucking power display. For the kings to show that they had control over them and could make them do what they say. And at this point, there was some truth to that. Put it wouldn't be forever, this wasn't permanent. They would be free again. And they would get back at the kings for their ill treatment towards them. That was for certain.

“Are we going to have a problem?” asked Haywood when he noticed Jack not moving. The gent shook his head then began to move towards the table. He lowered himself down onto the green cushion, sitting tall and strong. The two kings smiled at this. “Alright.” Haywood waved to the other side of the room, gesturing for the musicians to start playing. “Go ahead and start when ready Michael dear.”

Oh that nickname better not stick. But that will be dealt with later. For now, Michael had to focus on his dance. This one dance and then he could go over and sit with Jack. Taking a grounding deep breath, the fire dragon started.

It wasn't anything complicated, just simple and nice enough to satisfy the request. It wasn't like any form of dance from this kingdom, or any kingdom really. It was more like pieces of dances from different cultures, but really it was a style of dance among dragons. And when little sparks of fire started to appear and move along with Michael, that became quite clear. It was like the fire was moving on its own, but to the rhythm and movements Michael set. He twirled and glided across the space, one might say he was flying if it wasn't for the fact he had no wings at the moment.

Jack watched with a warm smile and a small sense of pride. He was so proud of Michael for doing this; especially as the dance went on and Michael started to look like he was having fun with it. His view was actually pretty good, but said view was suddenly obstructed when a piece of meat was being prodded at his face. Turning he saw it was Haywood's doing, the man had a piece of what looked like chicken on his fork. Because he didn't already feel like a damn pet with the collar and sitting at his feet. But his stomach betrayed him, and let out a loud enough growl that Haywood even heard. Jack hadn't since their breakfast this morning, so of course he was hungry. The blond just smriked at him.

“What? Thought you might be hungry. But if you don't want it.” Before he could pull his hand back Jack opened his mouth. “Good boy.” He was fed the piece of meat, and as he chewed he caught the smug look on the human's face. He always looked like that but more so than usual. Right as he finished and was about to go back to watching, more food was being stuck into his face, this time by Ramsey. God this was going to be a long dinner.

After a few more minutes of dancing, the music stopped. Michael was in a final stance, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. The little flames floated in the air for a moment, before flying towards Michael and going into his body. He collected himself and stood up straight, and as he did so the room suddenly erupt with applause. And if Michael was honest, the cheers and praise felt nice. He thought he would do the dance and curiosity would be the only reason for them to watch. And that was probably true at first. But based off what he was hearing, they all truly liked the performance. The dragon gave a bow, said his thank you, and then scurried over quickly to Jack.

The spitfire practically tackled Jack as he got down to him. He bumped their noses and was happily chirping. “Jack! Jack! Did you see me? I did good, right?”

“You did amazing my love.” The older praised, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Michael was so warm, and not in the other way. He was radiating heat because he was so excited. The fire inside of him was rumbling and surging along with his emotions. “I told you you would.”

“I know. You were right, you're always right!” Michael pressed his lips to Jack and gave a chaste kiss.

“Splendid work Michael.”

“Nice work there Spitfire.” The two kings congratulated him, and oddly enough it didn't bug Michael all that much. He was too happy right now to be dampened or messed with. “Maybe we should have you dance more often.”

“I don't know about that. But, maybe.” He'd hate to admit it, mostly because it was Ramsey's idea to start with, but he wouldn't mind doing this again. 

“I'm sure we can work out an arrangement that would make everyone happy.” said Ramsey. Because a small compromise wouldn't hurt. Not if he wanted to keep things the way they seem to be going.

“For now though.” Haywood handed over a plate; full of three different meats, some potatoes and bread. He also gave them a fork. “Enjoy the meal. When we're done, Jeremy will escort you back to your room.”

That didn't sound too bad. Even though they're stuck sitting next to Ramsey and Haywood, and on the floor, they were at least out of that room for a while. Also got to see new parts of the castle for a brief period. They would have a nice dinner and then head back to their room and probably just relax and lay together for the remainder of the night. And who knows, maybe tomorrow will go better.

No, none of that sounded bad at all.


	4. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story time~

It was a few days before anything really exciting happened again. Jack and Michael were still stuck in their room. They haven't been out of it since the other night when they were brought to dinner and Michael gave his performance. 

The kings stopped at least once a day. Their visits were just like all their visits so far, but they behaved and sucked it up for the time when either or both of them were in the room. Kerry and Jeremy, even Dan, showed up as much as they could to give the dragons some company. And of course whenever Kerry came he brought food and drinks for the two. And as nice as their visits were, they really just wanted to go outside, get some fresh air, something! Even if they are still stuck in this castle for a while longer, they at least wanted to get out of the room for a few hours, at the very least.

It wasn't until the fourth day later did anything happen. It was a late morning, sun shining bright through the windows and breakfast still fresh in their bellies. There was a knock on the door, not unusual. Anyone that ever comes in knocks. The only ones who don't, of course, were Ramsey and Haywood. But the person who came in was a new face.

It was a young boy, close to Michael's size but more thin in comparison. Skin was tan and fair, dark fluffy hair and a pair of glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. His clothes were simple in design, dark greys and reds, but looked made of some fine fabrics. And if Jack had to guess, he looked to be around the same age range as Kerry and the others.

Michael was currently taking a nap. So when the lad had entered the room, only Jack had noticed. The old dragon looked up from the book he had been reading, one of a few Kerry had brought him per his request. He watched as he stood there by the door, looking around the room and all that was in it for what seemed like the first time. With his page marked, Jack closed his book and set it on the table, turning his full attention to the visitor.

“May I help you?” Apparently he hadn't noticed Jack was up and awake, because the sudden question startled him by the looks of it. He turned where he heard the voice and saw that yeah, there was a fully conscious dragon right there near the center of the room.

“Uh yeah. I just,” He stopped, took a deep breath, then started over. “Yes. I came up here hoping to meet you and your partner. But I can see I came at a bad time.”

“For me, no. But for Michael, yeah. I'd prefer he stay asleep. He's gotten a bit restless at night and if he's asleep I'd like to keep it that way as long as I can.”

“Then how about we take this somewhere else?” The lad suggested. “My name is Ray.” Ray? He only knew the other two kings by last name. Was this Narvaez or Free?

“Jack. And, what do you mean somewhere else?” The gent stood up from his seat and walked forward a few steps. Ray had looked towards the bed, smiling fondly as he watched the young dragon rest. 

”By that, I mean somewhere not this room. Since you don't want him waking up.”

“And you can do that?” Ray merely nodded to the question. “The door is enchanted.”

“I know. I'm fully aware of that. And to answer your question, yes I can.”

“But that would just make the kings mad.” Jack frowned at the thought of another one of their punishments. 

“You let me worry about those two.” The lad smiled as he opened the door., quietly so he wouldn't wake up Michael. “Come on. Let's take a walk.”

The thought of escape came to mind, but the thought of the collars quickly followed. They prevent them from passing the castle gates so that was out. So the only benefit from this was that Jack could get the fresh air he's been craving. That they have both been craving. But Michael was sleeping, and he really didn't want to disturb him. Plus, this could land them in some deep trouble. And he had no gauge on how much he could really trust Ray. 

“Alright. Let's go.” The older decided he would go without his mate. It all came down to making sure it was safe and if it came down to it, he was the one being punished and not Michael. And if it turned out that Ray could be trust and that they could go outside more, then it would be worth the fury that the spitfire would no doubt have.

Jack walked towards the door as Ray held it open for him. He cautiously went through it, expecting it to shock and expel him back into the room due to the magic in the door. But when nothing came he gave a big sigh of relief. “If you're wondering, I nullified the effects of the door so you could pass.” Looking over, Jack saw that there was a small glow emitting from the hand Ray had on the door. He closed the door and when he took his hand away the glow disappeared. “It's a one way spell. It stops you from leaving without permission, and makes it easy for you to be sent right back in.”

“I see.” That was useful to know. “But we were brought out of the room once before, by Jeremy and Dan. How did they do it?”

“They probably had a one time use spell from one of the kings.” Ray turned and started to lead the way down the hall. “Come on. I know the perfect place for us to talk. Just stick close to me and no one should question us.” Ray smiled, assuring and kind. And Jack couldn't help but think it was genuine. He started to walk in the way they had taken to get to dinner the other night; down a hallway, take a staircase, and then another hallway. It must be the way to the main part of the castle from their room. As the two traveled the halls Jack couldn't help but think of who Ray could possibly be. Who he really was and how he would be able to let him out of his room. No matter what possibility he thought of, they all ended in the same conclusion.

For now though, all thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind. Bringing up the subject now wouldn't effect anything. So as a rare moment for Jack, he just went with the flow and followed along beside Ray. As Jack walked at his side and not just behind him, Ray smiled. “Do you mind if I ask you a few things?”

“Sure. As long as I get to ask some too.”

“Wouldn't be fair if you couldn't.” Ray pushed open the door they had walked up to led them outside. Jack went out first and then Ray. “Ok so, how old are you and Michael?”

“Michael is almost a thousand years old. And I'm closer to 1,300.”

“That's a big gap. What'd you do until you met Michael? How did you two meet?” They were walking through the garden, Jack noticed. And he couldn't help but find it as a fitting setting for this story.

“During that time before Michael, I lived in a small hidden dragon village. It was high up in the mountains, in a place unreachable by humans. For the time anyway. I was one of the dragons that helped hunt for meat, as well as protect the village from any threats.” Jack can remember it all like it was yesterday. It was a small community, probably no more than twenty of them in the village. “Michael was born in the village. I watched him hatch from an egg, and grow up to a young and energetic ball of fire.” A fond smile spread across his lips. Only lasting for a moment, it dropped to a sadden expression as he recalled the next part. “Eventually, time passed and humans found our village. Everything happened so fast. One second everything was peaceful, and then suddenly we were being attacked. I was with Michael, teaching him how to hunt and navigate the woods while his parents had been doing other work. I saw what was happening and my first instinct was to protect the young one. So I grabbed Michael and got us out of there. I have no idea how many of the others survived. But we do know Michael's parents didn't make it, because they never came looking for him.”

During the whole story Ray was silent; just silent and listening to every word. It was sad that they lost their friends and family. But at least their whole lives weren't full of sad and painful moments. Ray suddenly grabbed Jack's hand and had them fast walking almost jogging to this big tree. And once at it he had them before sit right under it. “So ok, you raised Michael, and then became mates with each other? How did that work? Was it weird? Like, to go from his guardian to his partner.” The king was really into the story now. There was a spark in his eyes, like just pure excitement and curiosity. Jack remember Jeremy say King Free was the curious one; but then again it wasn't everyday you met a dragon and could ask them whatever you wanted. So that didn't really help telling him who this was.

“Well, it's not like he just suddenly switched from one to the other. He were already close beforehand, and then we just grew closer and closer, and then, yeah.” Jack was now blushing a bit. Just thinking of all their loving and sweet moments together. All the date nights they've had. God he loved Michael so much.

“That's amazing.” It was like telling a story to a kid. It was actually kind of refreshing. Ray was very different from the people in the castle he and Michael have met so far. Most certainly different from Ramsey and Haywood. “Like, you guys have been through hell, but you're still going. Even now, with your situation here with us. You're still keeping your head up and staying strong.”

“Oh, uh, thank you.” Jack smiled and matched the one Ray was wearing.

“Ok, your turn. Ask some questions.” Ray pulled his legs in, sitting with them crossed now as he got more comfortable. Jack thought about his questions for a moment.

“What's your full name?”

“Ray Narvaez Jr.”

“How did you meet the other kings, and form the relationship you have? Becoming a kingdom with four kings?” Jack wanted to know how the kings just as much as they wanted to know about him.

“Well, before Geoff was king it was his father. Ryan's father was a member of the king's court and so Geoff and Ryan grew up together. By time Geoff was made king, he and Ryan were courting. There was a lot of disapproval from the court, but they didn't care. After a couple months of Geoff's reign did the two marry and Ryan was made king alongside Geoff.” Ray paused with a small laugh. “Now me, I was a bit of a trouble maker. I lived in town and would sneak into the castle just to come here, to the gardens. All the flowers and plant life were just so beautiful, couldn't help it. Eventually, I got caught and by Geoff no less. And instead of punishing me, I mean I was just a dumb kid, Geoff gave me permission to visit whenever I wanted. And after a bunch of visits and actually talking and getting to know them, did they ask me to court them. That was, about into the fourth year of their reign and by time of the fifth they had asked me to marry them.” He was smiling so hard, the memory one of the most precious to him. “And then last Gavin. He came around, about a year after my marriage. Gavin came from another kingdom, where he was an accomplished archer for the king. And he came with his best friend Dan, who was a brilliant swordsman. They were apart of the security duty for visiting dignitaries. Long story short, during the visit we became smitten for the fool and asked him to stay and he did. Courted for a bit, then married.”

Woah, that was not what Jack was expecting. Then again, he had no idea what he was really expecting. But it was certainly something. “And Dan, that's the Dan we've met here?” Ray nodded.

“Yeah, that's him. He said he couldn't let his best friend just suddenly move kingdoms by himself. And also that he had to make sure he stayed out of trouble.” Both men laughed at that. “His position here is the same as it was back in his home kingdom.”

“Wow. I honestly don't know what to say other than, wow.” Jack felt foolish for that, despite how true it was to how he felt.

“The same could be said for you.” Ray defended, still with a smile on his face.

“But even with all that in mind, I just want to know why Haywood decided to keep us here.” That actually made the young king's smile sadden a bit.

“I've talked to him, both of them, and even I don't fully understand it. Geoff agrees with him and what he's doing. But I can't understand it.” He shook his head with a sigh. “And it sucks because, I'm happy you guys are here, but it's how you came to being here I don't like. And how they're treating the both of you. I'm really sorry for that.” With the way the last king was about Haywood's decision, Jack was thankful for how this king was towards it.

\----------------

With a groan, the old dragon rolled onto the ground and stretched out onto the grass. “Oh how I wish I could spread my wings out right now. This is the longest I've ever had to be in human form.”

“Well, why don't you change?” asked Ray, looking down at him.

“Too afraid the collars might, I don't know, shock me or something if I try.” Jack sighed.

“Why don't you try? If it starts to hurt, I'll help with getting it to stop. Would that be ok?” That wasn't really that bad of an idea. And if it meant releasing some of the tension from inside of him, Jack was willing to try.

“Alright. What do I have to loose?” Jack pushed himself back up, taking a deep breath. Then he just let go. Letting his natural energy flow through him. His horns, tail and wings appeared without any hindrances. All his scales their normal brilliant jade green color. Nothing happened after that. No shock, no nothing, just normal feeling one would get when shifting forms. Oh and the huge amount of stress and tension in Jack's body just lifting out of him. But he did notice one thing; Jack meant to change to his true form. To the one you see in books. This was the mid point between that form and human form.

During the transformation, Ray watched in complete awe. Watching the human appearance switch to something he had never seen before. It was truly amazing and magical. Jack was still for a moment, then all of a sudden he was letting out the biggest sigh of relief Ray has probably ever heard, and slouching back against the tree. “This wasn't what I was really going for, but right now this is better than nothing. Oh my word, this feels so much better.”

“You look it. Like a big weight was lifted off of you.” Ray couldn't help but try and take in every detail of Jack's new look. “If you don't mind me saying, you look beautiful.”

That surprised Jack. Not because of the words used, but how they sounded when they left Ray's mouth. The dragon didn't know it, but his cheeks turn slight pink at the compliment from the king. “Uh, t-thank you. I was actually trying to change in to my true form, but I guess the collar is preventing it. Haywood was probably scared of us changing and just running rampant and escaping.” Ray frowned, seeing the point Jack made, not happy about it either. He turned to Ray, and then extended out the wing closest to him. “Would you like to look closer?”

“Can I?” Jack nodded. Ray reached out, slowly and with caution. The scales were smooth and, soft? More soft compared to a lizard or a gator. They looked like they could be small flat gems they were so gorgeous and vibrant. “They suit you.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. Strong and beautiful. Very you.”

“Ok, you're just flattering me now.” Jack said with a small laugh. One that was soon accompanied by one from Ray.

“I mean it!” He shoved at the other. “Don't be mean when someone's complimenting you. Now I'm not going to say that you're horns are just as nice looking.”

“Oh no, whatever will I do without your praise and approval?” The dragon teased. Jack couldn't help it. It was so easy to talk and joke with Ray the more they talked. This was better compared to every time he's ever talked to Ramsey or Haywood. Especially the compliments. They've called him beautiful, but when they did it it would only make his skin crawl and make his stomach turn. “Hey, I remember Jeremy saying you have a real gift for magic.” Now Ray was the one blushing.

““I don't know about gift, but, yeah I can do magic.” Ray held his hand out to Jack, and within a few seconds a small ball of electricity formed in his hands. “My strengths are with the elements. I like earth and nature the most. But I can do other things too.” The lad took Jack's hand and put the ball in it.

“But to be able to control the elements, that's no easy feat for a human. You must have a gift to be able to do even a simple spell like this.” Ray blushed brighter.

“Coming from you, that means a lot. Thank you.” The two smiled to one another. It seemed like they became friends rather easy. Jack looked over the ball, then he had an idea.

“Watch this.” He had Ray move his hand away as he also made sure his wing was moved as well. Sitting straight up, his wings tucked at his sides, Jack brought the ball of energy to his mouth and, with one gulp, ate it up.

“Jack!” Even though he was a dragon, Ray was still completely caught off guard as he watched the gent scarf down the electricity he had just made. After he swallowed it down, Jack just smiled as if he didn't just eat fucking pure electricity.

“I'm a lightning dragon, remember? Dragons are able to eat the element of which they were born from.” He explained like it was simple and obvious. Now he had Ray blushing for another reason.

“When you say it like that, then it makes sense.” Jack laughed, and without really thinking about it, he reached out and ruffled Ray's hair. “Does it fill you up just like food?” He fixed his hair once Jack's hand was gone.

“A little bit. Mostly it helps when we're low on energy. Like when we're in battle or any situation where we would use our magic.”

“Would anything happen if you ate your own lightning?”

“No. That's just cycling it around, not adding to anything.” Jack explained. “Has to be from another source. It can be naturally caused or from another person. Just not from ourselves.”

“Interesting.” And with that the two fell into silence. Just sat there, just the two of them. Jack looked around from where he sat, taking in some of the scenery that he missed when they were walking and sharing their stories. The garden was truly beautiful, he could see why young Ray snuck in here so much. It was a few minutes, and then Ray spoke and brought him out of his thoughts. “Hey Jack?”

“Yeah?” He looked to the young king and he looked, nervous? Maybe shy?

“Do, do you mind if I sit next to you? Like, right next to you?” Something about that resonated with him. Reminding Jack of, of when Michael would ask him just that same question. Why was he getting that feeling when Ray said it? Was it because he liked the human? Not in the same way as Michael of course, but maybe, because in the short amount of time they had been talking he became comfortable around Ray. That aside, he didn't see much harm in it. Maybe Ray felt comfortable around him too.

“Sure you can. But if we get caught by either of your husbands, I better not get punished for it.” A smile spread across Ray's face as he heard the approval. The young king quickly crawled over, dirtying his pants as he took a seat next to Jack. 

“I promise, I won't let that happen. I said that when we first came down here remember?” A relaxing sigh and Ray was leaning back against the tree. “I like you Jack. You're a good person.” His head lulled to the side and fell onto Jack's shoulder. Guess he was tired. “I hope we can be friends.”

Jack looked down and saw that Ray's eyes had closed, falling into a light sleep. He couldn't help but feel at ease around this boy. How he came to like him and enjoy his company in only, what may be a hour or two. But then he remembered something else Jeremy had said.

_He's kind towards all, no matter what class they are._

And that was it. Because he was being talked to like a person. Sure, there were a few questions about his abilities and life as a dragon. But that was more for getting to know him. Ray had talked to him like he would anyone else. He wanted to know about his past, his family, his partner and just things he'd ask anyone he had just met.

The old dragon let out his own sigh, tilting his head ever so slightly and resting it softly atop of the other's, his eyes falling shut.

“We are friends.”


	5. Taming the Wild Flame

When Michael woke up from his slumber, he noticed something was off. One look around the room and he saw the he was the only one. Jack was gone. Where was Jack?

Confusion hit him, then the panic and rage. Where was his mate? Did one of those bastard kings come and take him? Jack couldn't leave on his own so it had to be either Haywood or Ramsey's doing. He grabbed the closest thing in reach, thankfully a pillow, and started to rip and tear into it in a fit of anger.

Out of all the things they've done so far, this was by far the worst. Michael was trapped and couldn't do anything. He couldn't go look for Jack, couldn't go kick those royal dicks in the teeth for taking Jack while he was asleep. The fury raging inside of him, he hasn't gotten this hot in a while. So much so it was affecting him in more ways than one.

Michael didn't feel it, but he was changing. As he screamed and shout, his horns sprouted from his head. His wings coming forth and his tail as well. He only noticed the change was done once it was complete. The noise making stopped as he looked himself over, and for a brief moment he was happy. His body felt instant relief. It wasn't his true form but it was just as good. This is the first time he's ever had to be human for so long, and it wasn't until now that he realized it. But the happy moment was short lived as he went back to what had caused him to shift.

First thing he checked was the window, instantly running over to it and doing his best to look out of it. Couldn't see anything or anyone out in the area. Next was the door, but there was nothing he could do about that. Stupid enchanted door that he couldn't open. Michael brought out the claws and slashed at the hard wood door. It left marks, but that's about all it did. But it at least let him get some of that rage out.

The fit came to an end and the spitfire pulled himself away from the door, carrying himself near the center of the room, and crashing upon a pile of pillows. Worry and sadness started to fill his heart. They were rarely separated and when they were Michael always knew where Jack was, and that he would always return to him. But this, this was just awful; to be trapped in a sealed room while Jack was who knows where with lord knows who.

Michael had his face buried in a pillow, chittering sadly into it as the door slowly opened behind him. The person had managed to come into the room and close the door behind them without Michael noticing. It wasn't like that for long though. Because after only a few seconds, did the person let their presence be known, as they took in the sight of Michael and his current state. “Bloody hell.” The sound caused the dragon's head to jolt up, turning around quickly to look right at the person. There were tears in his eyes as he took in the sight of his visitor.

They were tall and slight of stature with tanned skin. Their hair made him think of golden wheat fields, and their eyes were like emeralds. Clothes looked nice, like really nice and made of some of the best stuff. White collared shirt with a dark green vest, black pants and shoes, it made him look like a prince or- Wait. “You. You kings did this didn't you?!” Instead of his usual angry yelling, this time it sounded different, more sad and worried, cracking every few words. Michael pushed himself up and immediately started walking towards them. “You did this! Bring him back!” 

“Woah woah!” The man waved his hands up in defense. “I don't know who he is, or what you're talking about. But, but if you need help, I can try and see what I can do.” He talked with an accent of some kind. Michael hadn't heard one like that since the time he and Jack spent up in the north. But he could figure out stupid speech stuff later. Michael quickly made his way over to the man and pretty much had him pinned to the door with his glare alone.

“Let me out.”

“W-what?”

“You dress like those kings. And you smell like them too!” He had no idea who this man was, but to dress like he does, and have the scent like Haywood and Ramsey. They were someone important to them. The other's frightened expression changed as realization washed over.

“You don't know who I am, do you?” He asked, his assumptions proved wrong. They assumed the dragons knew of all the kings by now. But maybe they just didn't know all the faces. “My name's Gavin. You're Michael, right?” The dragon snorted in annoyance.

“Yes. That's my name. Now will you take me out so I can find my mate?!” Michael was tired of this guy, Gavin, wasting his time. The dragon frowned as fresh tears came to the corners of his eyes. “Please.” The hurt tone struck Gavin. He was already going to say yes, now though, he definitely couldn't say anything but yes.

“Alright. Follow me.” Gavin turned to the door, his hand glowing as he turned the knob and opened the door. He went out first and then stepped aside as he held it open for Michael. “Just come through, you won't get hurt by the spell.” Michael eyed Gavin suspiciously then the same at the door. But he had no time to be cautious, he needed to find Jack. So he sucked in a deep breath and just stormed through and out into the hallway. And just like the other said he came out unharmed. The dragon looked to the human who was simply smiling to see him out of the room. “Now, let's go see if we can find your partner. Stay close to me and no one should bother you. And if someone does, tell me.”

Before Michael could protest and bark about bossing him around, Gavin was already leading the way. He hurried to catch up and not fall behind, walking close to the man. The young dragon had only been out of the room once, and he had his mate with him then. This was scary. His wings tucked close to the body, tail wrapped around the waist; taking a very protective form as the two made their way through the castle. They were passing around the first corner when Gavin took noticed of the way Michael was walking. “Are you feeling alright? I mean, before the whole lot you have already screamed at me about.” Michael wanted to sass, give a snarky response or just anything close to his usual way of answering dumb questions. But he just couldn't right now.

“No, I'm not.” He spoke in a quiet tone. “I've only been out of the room once and I had Jack with me. And it was for something, not that great. Not only do I not have him with me, but I don't even know where he is.” The dragon was trembling as emotions started to run high once again. His wings threatened to close around him but suddenly a hand wedged its way between them and was taking hold of one of Michael's

“Don't fret love. We'll find him, together.” The smile Gavin gave was probably the most sincere Michael has ever seen. Like it was a piece of sunshine just warming him up inside. “I'll stay with you until we find your Jack.” His cheeks warmed up a bit as he subconsciously squeezed at Gavin's hand. He should have said something. He wanted to say something. But before he could even manage a syllable, Gavin was leading them down a staircase and through another hallway. The boys had gone quiet, and the two stayed that way up until the human was bringing the dragon into the kitchen. The second they walked in they were noticed by all who were currently in the kitchen.

“You Majesty?” spoke a young lady with brown hair and glasses. She was wiping her hands as she approached the two boys. “What are you doing here?”

“Hello Steffie. Just came to ask a question. Maybe snag a pastry or two while I'm at it.” Gavin gave the young miss a bright smile, similar to the one he's been giving Michael since their journey out of the room. Steffie laughed as she reached for a tray and handed Gavin a sweet roll.

“What's your question?” She asked as she noticed who was huddled close to the king. Based on his obvious appearance, he was one of the dragons she had heard about. Steffie was head of kitchen, so she was one of the first to know. It was by Kerry when he first came to request food for the two.

“We're looking for Michael's partner. I was wondering if you heard anything about it since you kitchen lot seem to be some of the first to get news around here.” He took a bite of his roll while Steffie took a moment to recall the day so far.

“I honestly don't know.” was her initial answer. “I know Kings Ramsey and Haywood are in court, while you and King Narvaez returned early this morning. I believe I heard word of King Narvaez going to check on the gardens some point today. You might find him there. Surely he would know something seeing as you both found out about the dragons at the same time. I assume you did at least.” Gavin nodded as he ate while he listened. He stuffed the remainder of his sweet roll in his mouth and quickly chewed and swallowed it up.

“Alright. Thank you so much Steffie.” Gavin turned to check on Michael and found him looking between the two humans. “I know where to check next. But first, would you like anything while we're here? I'm sure Steffie won't mind.” Michael silently looked at Gavin before he stepped to his side and pulled his wings back a slight.

“Could I have one of those rolls as well?” He asked rather meekly, very opposite to his usual self. The kitchen maid just smiled as she held the tray out to the spitfire.

“Of course. Wouldn't be fair if he got one and you didn't.” Michael smiled as he took one, muttering a 'thank you' before he started to munch on the treat. Gavin smiled as he was happy to see Michael smiling for the first time since he's seen the lad. He squeezed the other's hand as the happy dragon ate his treat.

“Come on, let's go see if Ray is in the gardens. Maybe he knows where Jack could be. Thank you again Steffie.” The two waved as Gavin turned and started to lead them out of the kitchen.

There was a door to the outside in the same hallway the kitchen was apart of. They took the door and when they got outside there was an almost immediate change in Michael. His wings stretched out and soaked up the warmth that the sunny sky was giving out. Michael shoved the pastry in his mouth and took his hand back from the king. He ran out a few feet ahead of Gavin, twirling and skipping around as he felt the grass under his feet.

Gavin watched and couldn't help but smile lovingly as he watched the dragon let loose and show some excitement. They may have not found Jack yet, but he was starting to brighten up, and that warmed the young king's heart. “When was the last time you were outside?” The question made Michael stop, going to stand still as he looked to the other.

“I think,” The smile dropped as he cursed under his breath. “Almost a week for me. But a bit longer for Jack.”

“You've been here that long?”

“Sort of. We had already been here two nights before Haywood found us. I had gone out once a day to get food and water. Jack, before coming here we were holed up in some cave. But since he was sick that wasn't really the best place for him. It was why we moved in the first place.” Michael's eyes met Gavin's and he could see the other had a sadden expression now as well. “He was cramped in one room just to be thrown in another. And now who knows where he is. He's not sick anymore, and I know he can take care of himself. But, I can't help but worry for him.” His wings went to wrap around him again, but for the second time they were stopped when Gavin's hand stuck its way in. He placed it on Michael's shoulder and caused the dragon to look up at him.

“It's alright to worry. I know I worry every time I'm away from any of my boys. You love and care for him. He's your love and worrying for him is just one of the things that comes with that.” There was that smile again. That smile that was warm and soft and fucking making his stomach feel funny. Michael's cheeks heated up again, turning the tiniest shade of pink.

“I know he's close. I mean, obviously since we can't fucking leave. But I can't tell how close he is. I just know he's closer now than when we started.”

“Well that's good then!” The king took his hand again and had them walking once more. “We must be close then. And while we look we can take a gander at the lovely flowers.” Michael opened his mouth to complain about sight seeing while they were on a mission. But when he thought back to just moments ago where he was prancing around, he backed out on the comment. He couldn't explain it, but he felt at ease here. To be surround by nature and all this life, its was peaceful. Certainly one of the most relaxed moments he's had in days. “Hey Michael.”

“Yeah?”

“I just wanted to say, well, I like your wings. That is, I like all of you. But I meant like,” Gavin blushed as he tried to collect his words, suddenly becoming flustered after being so collected. “You're very pretty. All of you. The color of your scales, the way your eyes crinkle when you smile. I'm sorry if this is extremely forward of me. I just, wanted to tell you that.” His nerves got the better of him and he squeezed his hand again. 

Michael wasn't mad at the praise, instead he gave his own gentle smile. “Thank you Gavin. You're not bad looking yourself.” He walked faster so he was the one leading now, getting some small talk going as they continued their walk through the garden.

They took turns asking questions, just typical 'getting to know you' type of questions. Michael found out that Gavin was indeed from the north, hence the accent. Gavin learned that Michael and Jack had witnessed, and even participated in some big and important moments of their time. By time they were half way through the gardens Gavin started just asking the simplest of questions, as well as some rather dumb hypothetical ones.

But more noticeably, when they got to that point, they could see a rather large looking tree. And under the tree were two people. One was smaller than the other, and the other was larger and-

“Jack!” The shout was loud enough to jostle the two, both scrambling to see who had shouted. The young dragon spread his wings out and bolted forward, flying as fast as he could to over there. He was to them in seconds and the young dragon was crawling over into his mate's lap and clinging to him. “Jack! I was so worried about you! I didn't know where you went, and, and we can't leave the room so I got scared and, and,”

“Woah, woah. It's ok Michael.” The older shushed as he brushed a hand through the curls of his mate's hair. “I'm safe, you're safe. Everything is alright.” The spitfire was shaking as he clung to Jack for dear life. As the two dragons had their moment Gavin had finally made his way over, looking to Ray who had been with Jack this whole time apparently. That explained how he got out, it was Ray who had let him out. He helped his husband up as he asked him what was going on.

Jack nudged Michael to get him to pull his face up and look him in the eyes. The boy had tears going down his face as he was sniffling and hiccuping. “Oh, my vibrant flame. I'm so sorry to cause you such strife. You know I didn't mean to. I promise to never do it again.” Michael wiped the tears from his eyes before he was bumping his head with Jack's.

“I know you're strong and capable. Of course you are, you raised me. I just, I love my roaring thunder, and just want us safe and together. I'm sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. I would do the same in your position.” The gent kissed his lad's forehead and then on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” One last kiss dissolved the worry within Michael, setting himself at ease as he went slack in his mate's arms. As they pulled away Jack looked over to the two royals who were standing to the side and watching their little exchange.

“You must be King Free. It's nice to meet you. Thank you for bringing Michael to me.” The blond king blushed, not expecting the words just spoken to him.

“N-no problem. I'm glad I could help.” Ray laughed as he wrapped an arm around his husband's waist.

“Everyone's together and happy. Sounds like a good day in my book.” He laughed as he smiled brightly. “And Michael, if anyone should be apologizing it's me.” The fire dragon turned as he heard the other king speak. “I had came to your room earlier hoping to meet the two of you. And I kind of borrowed Jack while you slept. We didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry.” Michael puffed his cheeks, ready to blow when he was stopped with a poke to the side.

“It's alright. Just next time, leave a note or something. Alright?”

“Deal.” The kings walked over and rejoined the dragons under the tree. 

They all sat together and shared the details of each of their day so far. It didn't take long to do and once everyone was on the same page as one another did they get to some fun story sharing. The group had stayed under the tree until sunset, when Dan and Jeremy had passed through trying to look for their kings.

“Hey, why don't you two join us for dinner?” Gavin suggested with a bright smile. Jack and Michael shared a look, neither looking all that happy for the invitation.

“I don't know. Last time we were told to join for dinner, it didn't really got that well.” Michael stood close to Jack as he spoke. Ray and Gavin weren't there for that whole ordeal, and they knew that. But even though this invitation was more welcoming and not for some dumb punishment, it was still a bit frightening. Especially since _all_ kings would be at dinner. Though it seemed neither Ray or Gavin would take a no for an answer.

“We'll make sure nothing bad happens. You'll be coming in with us.” Ray said, speaking firm and confident. “We want you to come to dinner and enjoy it.” The dragons shared another look with each other.

“If you're absolutely sure. But the second something goes wrong or out of line, we won't bite our tongues.” Jack gave a hard look to both kings, neither of who were teetered by it.

“The second something happens that you don't like, say the word and we'll take you back to your room.” Everyone looked to each other, a moment of silence before Jack nodded his head. Ray smiled as he turned to their knights. 

“Alright, let's go to dinner.”


	6. Dinner with the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like when you bring your date to meet your parents for the first time. Only ten times worse.

Before they had gone back inside the castle, Michael and Jack switched between forms again, going back to their full human forms. They didn't want to show themselves to Ramsey and Haywood like that. Only letting Gavin, Ray, and now Dan and Jeremy as well as the few servants who often came to their room to bring them things. They were allowed to see the glimpses of their true forms.

To say they weren't a bit nervous when walking into the dinning hall, would be an understatement. Both Michael and Jack were plenty nervous and would possibly even admit to being scared. With the collars they were practically powerless against the kings. But they had Ray and Gavin with them, so they should be fine. Right?

Well, they were about to find out. For Dan and Jeremy were opening the doors and letting them all in. Ramsey and Haywood were already in their seats, ready to dine and were conversing among themselves as they waited for their husbands and the other guests. The group were only a few steps in before Ramsey was looking over and saw them. Saw his two other husbands and who was with them. Haywood saw the expression that crossed Ramsey's face, and when he turned to see what the older was looking at, oh boy. The face he made was worse. Way worse. His hands slammed firmly on the surface of the table as the blond king was pushing himself up and barking out, “What is the meaning of this?” 

The two young kings stopped walking and then the dragons behind them. They looked unphased by Haywood's new sour attitude and harsh tone. Michael and Jack though, theirs wavered. They were fearful of what was possibly about to happen. It was Ray who stepped forward and spoke up first. “Gavin and I invited our guests to dinner. We thought sharing a meal together would give the perfect opportunity for us to get to know one another.”

“No. That will not be happening.” Haywood started to walk towards the group but was stopped when Gavin walked forward, standing by Ray so both were in between the older kings and the dragons. But that didn't stop him completely. “You should have consult with us first about this. They are not to leave their room without-”

“What? Without your approval?” Gavin crossed his arms, his whole stance showing that he was peeved. “We're also king. Are we not allowed to make the rules and do as we wish? Just as much as you and Geoff?” That briefly made the two older kings quiet; they recovered from it quickly though. Ramsey cleared his throat as he calmly stood up.

“No. Not our approval. But some form of noticed would have been nice.” He said, walking forward and over to the boys. Ramsey put a hand on Gavin's shoulder as he tried to show he was not angry. Or at least not as angry as Haywood clearly was. He was a bit mad at this as well, but he would rather have his boys happy over himself. Plus to be honest, once past the initial shock of seeing Jack and Michael out of their room, it wasn't that big of a deal. “Right Ryan?”

Haywood gave a grunt as he stood, still at his spot by the table. He merely groaned, “Fine.” Then gestured for Kerry to come over. He spoke to him to where the others couldn't hear, and then in a moment Kerry was quickly running off and just as quickly coming back. When he returned he had two familiar looking pillows in his arms. The very same ones that Michael and Jack had sat upon the first time they had been to dinner. Ray had realized what they were first, if his cry was any indication of that. 

“No!” Ray strode forward; once close he went to try and take the pillows from Kerry but Haywood had stepped in between the two. The lad glared daggers at his husband. “They will not be subjected to something like this. Treated like, like pets! Forced to sit on mere cushions on the floor.” Hearing such distaste in the young king's voice, Jack couldn't be anything but glad neither of the young kings were present when he and Michael had attended dinner a few nights ago. Where they had been forced to not only sit on the ground, but Michael had given a performance in front of everyone as punishment. Where they were treated in such a manner that Ray was currently ranting about.

“That's their place. They sat there last time, and they will again this time.” Ray opened his mouth to further protest but Haywood had stopped him before he could start again. “It's either that, or they go back to the room.” It was infuriating. What was so wrong with letting them sit on chairs? More show of power bullshit. 

Early on Jack realized Haywood was one for showing how better and more powerful he was. Ramsey was more about respect when it came to how he went about things. But of course that was just from what they've seen. 

The two kings were staring fiercely at one another; the silence spreading tense and uncomfortable. No one knew how long the silence went on for, but it was broken when a surprisingly calm voice spoke up. “Ray. It's fine.” All eyes turned to the source and saw it was Jack. Though he sounded calm, he looked worried as he tried to smile to the youngest king. “It's alright. Michael and I can sit between you and Gavin.” Haywood's heated look did its best to intimidate the dragon, and sadly it worked slightly. He breathed hard through his nose as he turned towards Kerry; who was clutching to the pillows as he watched the altercation occur.

“Put one in between Gavin and Ray, then the other between Ray and myself.”

“But-” 

“That is the end of the matter. This is not just our dinner and we have delayed it long enough.” Haywood gestured to Kerry and the boy moved to follow the instructions given. “Once the cooks are ready, have the food brought out. And let everyone know that they may be seated whenever they want.” With those last words Haywood left. Probably to go blow off some of the steam that build up just now, not wanting it to taint his dinner. Ramsey watched him go and let out a long sigh.

“That could have gone better.” The eldest grumbled. “I'm going go get a drink before we all sit down.” He turned to Gavin, not looking to either Jack or Michael. “You guys get ready for dinner.” Ramsey gave a kiss to Gavin's forehead, and as he walked past he did the same to Ray. 

Ray stayed in place where he stood until the initial anger and irritation fizzled out. “Well that could have gone better.” He took a deep breath before turning and walking back to the others. Once he was close enough Gavin pulled Ray into a hug.

“It's alright. We had a feeling it would have gone something like that. Knowing how both of them can be sometimes. At least they both weren't yelling. Just one of them.” Gavin smiled, doing his best to reassure Ray. Another sigh was let out, Ray leaning his head against Gavin's.

“Yeah. It could have been worse. I guess this is better than nothing.”

“Right? They could have said no and forced the lads back to the room.” Gavin smiled and looked to the dragons. “But they didn't. Now we can still have our lovely little dinner with our new friends, yeah?” Ray smiled softly, pressing their lips together for a sweet and chaste kiss.

“Yeah.” The two parted and turned to Michael and Jack, the young kings smiling to the two of them. “I'm sorry you had to see me like that, as well as, the other thing.” Ray couldn't say it. It was degrading. Especially so knowing it had already happened. Jack returned their smiles, his shoulders losing the tension they had.

“It's alright. We're just happy to be able to have dinner with you two. The seats don't matter that much. Right Michael?”

“Yeah. Not a problem with me.” Michael said as he shifted around on his feet. He did not want to be anywhere near Haywood with Jack close. Half because he didn't want to snap at the man because of something he might say or do. And also because the man just makes his skin crawl all together. His uneasiness was noticeable to Jack, and the cause of it was just as easy to see.

“You can sit between the boys. I'll sit by Haywood.” Michael opened his mouth to probably say Jack didn't have to do that. But before he got the words out the older dragon gave a quick kiss. “No arguing. That is how it will be.” He smiled. The young dragon pouted as Jack gave another kiss, this one to his brow.

Ray stepped forward, resting a hand on Jack's shoulder to gently grab his attention. “Let's go ahead and get seated. Dinner will be starting soon.” And the lad was right.

Others were starting to come in as workers from the kitchen started to bring out food and beverages. Ray and Gavin took their usual seats near the front end of the table. Jack and Michael followed suit; and just like Jack said to, Michael sat between Ray and Gavin, and Jack sat on the other side of Ray. Right as things were almost ready to start, Ramsey and Haywood came back. Haywood looked much more calm compared to when he had walked off just moments ago. He looked to Jack as he took his seat, then looking over to see Michael on the other side.

With all the kings present, everyone seated, and all the food set out, dinner began. Sitting on the floor wasn't too bad, it was exactly the same as last time. Only difference was that Jack and Michael were separated, and no punishments. Jack couldn't see Michael around Ray and his big chair. From what he could tell Michael wasn't in any distress. He actually heard him and Gavin laughing.

That was good. That was more than good, it was perfect. It's exactly what Jack hoped for when making Michael sit between Gavin and Ray. This was much better to having their seats reversed. Because as much as Michael disliked Haywood, Jack felt the same if not more so towards the man. But he was better at handling and tolerating the man than the other. He much rather hear the smile in his mate's voice than his anger.

Jack was content with this, but his thoughts were brought to a halt as a hand was waving in his view. “Hey Jack, what do you want to eat?” 

“Oh uh, it's fine don't worry about me.” Jack waved off. “I'll just wait till we go back to the room.”

“Good.” Muttered Haywood under his breath before taking a bite of steak . Unlucky for him, Ray caught it.

“Excuse me?” Ray glared at Haywood, who didn't turn. Just continuing to go about the start of his meal. “What did you just say?”

“They can eat when they get back to their room. This time is for us.”

“That's ridiculous! I invited them so they could eat with us, not just sit and watch us eat. What says they shouldn't be allowed to eat with us?” 

“Well, I was hoping to have a nice meal with my husbands. But you _insisted_ that they join us.” Haywood finally did at least look at him, albeit from the corner of his eye. Ray scowled.

“I'm not going to just eat in front of them. That's not why I invited them.” He paused as he heard small laughter, easily recognizing who was making the sound. “Besides, I think Gavin is already going against your wishes.” That made Ryan turn.

The two of them turned and saw their crazy blond, just smiling and giggling and completely oblivious to them, as he fed Michael. The dragon was smiling just as big as he ripped through a slice of meat. Haywood merely growled at the sight, huffing as he turned away.

“Fine. This time, I'll allow it.” He grumbled, stabbing his fork at his own dinner. “They'll eat now and no food will be sent to their room for the rest of the night. And next time, I expect a normal dinner.”

Ray sighed. Last thing he wanted was to argue and have them both becoming upset. But god damn what was his deal on this? The young king just sighed as he turned back to Jack, offering the dragon an apologetic smile. “Now, let's get some dinner in you.”

From there, things went along smoother. Sort of. Gavin and Michael were perfectly fine and happy, and Ray started to smile more throughout the meal as Jack tried to get him to such a state. Haywood was silent through it all. Ray made an attempt to apologize, but the other just ignored him and kept to himself. Even Ramsey tried to help fix things, but was given the same treatment.

Dinner ended early when Haywood suddenly stood, excusing himself and retiring for the night. Before anyone could say anything the king was walking off and to his room. Others took that as lead for their own dismissals. When Ramsey stood and came over to the boys. “I'm sorry about Ryan. I mean, I'm still iffy on this whole thing altogether. But him, I just don't understand.” He sighed, looking to the four. Gavin and Ray frowned. They were just as confused. They all were. “Let's just get some rest, and maybe tomorrow things will be better for everyone.” The kings hugged one another before Ramsey took his leave. Gavin was next to go, saying there were a few things he wanted to do before bed. That just left Ray, Michael and Jack.

Ray looked tired. Or more liked drained. Drained was the better word. Michael looked tired, but his was more the 'I got a belly full of food and I'm good to go'. Jack held Michael close to him, but he couldn't help but worry for Ray. “Are you alright? I'm sorry we made things difficult for you like that.” The lad sighed, smiling weakly as he looked up.

“It's alright. It's only by my own fault I now feel this way. I'll be alright.” He could have just had Jack and Michael go back to their room. They would have their dinner in their room, and him with his husbands having theirs. He could have just done all that and gone back to see the dragons after. That would have caused less trouble. But it didn't feel right. Ray wanted to have his friends and family together for dinner. No yelling. No arguing. Just good times and good food.

Ray was pulled out of his thoughts as two strong arms wrapped around him. Looking up he saw that Jack had pulled him in for a hug. A really warm hug, and with the softest smile Ray has probably ever seen. He gave his best attempt at a smile back, resting his head against the other's chest.

“You did nothing wrong Ray. You did what you thought was in our best interest and what you thought was right. And I thank you greatly for that.” The dragon's voice was so gentle. The rumble that came in his chest sending a nice feeling through him. “We'll all go to bed, and come to everything new and refresh in the morning. Just like Ramsey said.” He brushed his nose in the young king's hair. “Everything will be ok.”

The two stayed like that for a moment before either spoke again. It was Ray, just giving a little 'ok' before he pulled away and collected himself. “I'll see you two tomorrow then. Jeremy will walk you back to your room.” He waved over the knight, then bowed to the other two and took his leave. Jack watched the other go, and when he turned to Michael he saw the other was looking at him with a very affectionate expression.

“What?”

“You're amazing.” Michael walked forward and suddenly embraced him. “You're so kind and wonderful and I love you so much.” He kissed Jack as Jeremy finally reached them. “Come on. Let's go get some rest.” They joined at the hand as they walked back to their room.

Tomorrow would be a new day. 

Tomorrow they could hopefully make things better with King Haywood.

Tomorrow things would start looking up for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry this is so late. Y'all probably don't mind it, but I do. It sat half finished for so long it feels like. Work has been zapping my energy lately, especially with it getting hotter were I live. I work outside all day so its been taking it out of me.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy and please kudo and comment so I know what you like and if you guys are enjoying this. ;w;
> 
> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com


	7. I Have Something I Need To Get Off My Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the morning Michael was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short compared to usual, but I felt it was at a good stopping point. Hope you guys don't mind. ;w;

It had certainly been an odd morning. Not one Michael was expecting, that's for sure. What he had not been expecting was for King Ramsey to come to their room, super early in the morning mind you, for him to ask for the young dragon to accompany him for a walk. Jack was still asleep when he left and the king wanted to keep it that way.

So here they were; Michael had gone on a walk with Ramsey. During which he said nothing about anything. Just let the two of them sitting on a bench in the gardens. God this was weird. It was already weird that Ramsey came and asked for him, and just for a walk. But to not say anything since they left the room? What was the point to all of this?

Michael was about to hit his limit and start demanding for an explanation, but the old man managed to beat him to it.

“He doesn't do it on purpose y'know.”

“What?” He turned to look at the king but he was just staring off and looking at Michael.

“Ryan. King Haywood.” He sighs before he starts to elaborate. “The super serious, tyrant-esque attitude and demeanor that he's been using towards you and Jack. He doesn't set out to give you guys a hard time.” Michael scoffed.

“That's hard to believe. Did you forget what he had me do over a week ago?”

“I know, I know.” Ramsey sighed again. “The whole situation is dumb and ridiculous. I know. It has been from the second I found out what happened. But I need to to trust me when I say Ryan's doing it to help you guys.”

“Help us?! The dude locked us in a tower and slapped collars on us that fuck with our magic!” The dragon was fuming, a small stream of smoke coming out of his mouth. “Please try to justify the humiliation and pain he's been putting us through. Because even though, yes, we technically were trespassing, but this is overdoing it. Dragon or not.” Ramsey scrubbed his hands over his face with a sigh heavier than the last. His face was calm yet conveyed that he meant business.

“He's trying to protect you guys. Protect you from something very dangerous that's coming our way.” Michael was about to interrupt and call bullshit, but the king continued before he could. “There were rumors of dragons having been sighted around the edge of the border. And at first we were fine and content if dragons started showing up. Unless provoked first, you guys are rarely hostile. So the original plan was to let you guys do your own thing. And if we ran into one another, then we would invite you to town for as long as you wanted.” Ramsey paused, pulling out his flask and taking a sip. When he spoke his tone took on an even more serious tone. Who knew that was possible.

“But then another set of rumors started floating around. Rumors of a group of people that were looking for the dragons.” Michael's stomach dropped.

“You mean?”

“Dragon hunters. Yeah.” The king took another sip from the flask. “The word of dragons spread to neighboring towns and some hunters heard about it.”

“So what was the plan then? Find us yourselves and save us?” Michael asked. He shifted in his seat to look at Ramsey more, and to even try and get him to look at him. But the human just shrugged.

“That's pretty much what we wanted to do. Ryan wanted to find you guys and offer you protection. But then all of a sudden you show up here. Right in our laps. It could have gone better, way better, but Ryan was so adamant about protecting you guys. So he figured, if he had to play the bad guy to do it then he would.”

Oh. Ok that was a heavy load.

The fact that they knew, or at least Ramsey and Haywood knew that Jack and Michael had been hanging around town since the beginning was surprising. He was so sure he had them hidden well enough.

“Did Ray or Gavin know about all of this?” was the dragon's first question. Did his new friends know all of this and have been lying all this time? Thank god it wasn't true. Because Ramsey shook his head at the question.

“No. They had both left before word of the sightings even started going around.” So the reactions from the young kings were genuine. That made Michael smile softly. His relief was sadly cut short by Ramsey speaking again. And this time, he finally turned and faced Michael.

“Please don't think poorly of Ryan. His methods could have been better. I completely agree on that. And on that point I could have been better during our first few meetings as well. But he really does mean well. He just wants to keep you and Jack safe.”

Michael took the words in, let them try and process through his mind. He let out a roaring groan as he frantically ruffled his curls with his hands. “Why couldn't he have just told us all this then?! I may have been overprotective since Jack was sick but again, I would have listened. Or, Jack would have gotten me to listen.”

“Honestly, I don't know. I wasn't there so I couldn't tell you what was going on in Ryan's head there in that moment. When I found out what happened I went straight to him to get some answers, but he just gave me the 'play the bad guy for the greater good' plan like I said before.” Michael fiddled with his collar as he listened. Hard to believe this was something that wasn't truly thought of. These things came on the very next morning.

Now, with all this that King Ramsey has told him, there was one question on the young dragon's mind.

“Well, now that you told me all this, what now?” But all Ramsey could do was shrug.

“I'm hoping we can all sit down and talk everything over. Get everyone on the same page and figure out how to deal with these dragon hunters.”

“Gavin and Ray are going to be so mad at you guys. Finding out all of this after the shit show at dinner the other night.”

“I know. I hoped to have talked to them before anything like that could have happened. And just my luck that wasn't meant to be.” He shook his head and sighed, taking one last swig of his flask before capping it and putting it back on his hip. “How do you think Jack will react to this?”

“Disappointed. That's for sure. A little upset that this all happened when something more peaceful could have been figured out right from the start if only Haywood had spoken to us.” Michael huffed out some smoke, shaking his head over the thoughts. “The boys will be more mad than he will be.” Ramsey nodded, already knowing Jack enough to know that that is probably how things will go.

“There's one thing that came from this that I was happy to learn though.” He admitted.

“Yeah? And what's that?”

“I had some guards and other castle workers come to me with concerns over you two.”

“Concerns?”

“They heard about the dragon hunters, some even talked to them when they were in town. When they were approached they were asked if they had seen any dragons or heard any word of where they might be hiding, they lied and said they didn't know anything. They told me the hunters were going around asking everyone the same set of questions. And when they learned of this they came straight to me.”

Holy shit. Even the people of the castle were trying to protect them. Most of which haven't even met Jack or Michael. They've only met maybe a small fraction of everyone. And to hear that they were doing what they could to help them, it made Michael smile and remember to thank them whenever he saw them again.

“Ok. We definitely need to talk this over. All of us. As soon as possible.” Declared the dragon.

“Agreed. I'll find the others and have them work over their schedules so we can all talk before the end of tomorrow.” Michael nodded in agreement.

“Today would be best, but I'll take that. I know you guys still have king duties you can't just dump off.” The dragon let out a sigh; stress and smoke leaking from him. And then a thought came to him.

“Hey, can we take the collars off? Since we're less likely to fly off now?” Sadly, it wasn't that easy. Ramsey frowned, looking very apologetic.

“That's going to have to wait unfortunately. I can take them off of you, but they're currently hiding your presence from any magic users.” Now Michael was frowning too. “I know they suck and are putting stress on your bodies, both from the cloaking and keeping you from changing forms. Hopefully we can have Ryan and Ray mess with them to fix it to were they only have the cloaking spell on them.”

Oh god would that makes things more comfortable and tolerable. Wearing the collars at all was something that made Michael mad. But if it was helping them stay hidden from the dragon hunters, he was willing to put up with it. “I'll take that. Staying human for a prolong amount of time is painful. It's not the healthiest thing for us either.”

“I can imagine. I'll make sure we can talk as soon as possible if only to get that fixed for you both.” Michael sagged in relief. Just the thought of it was making him feel better already. So much so that he leaned to his side and rested his head on the king's shoulder. Ramsey wrapped his arm around Michael, held the lad there to rest and relax. “I'm sorry this all happened. I don't think I'll be able to say that enough. But we'll get through this. We're here for you guys.”

“Thank you Ramsey.”

“Call me Geoff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in the way of kudos/comments! <3
> 
> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com


	8. All Out in the Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are hurt, intentions are known, and actions will be taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back. Feels like it's been forever.
> 
> And it probably has been. ;w;

To say the discussion went smoothly, would be a fucking lie. There was plenty of yelling, profanities, and a few feelings hurt. And Haywood took it all. He deserved every bit of it.

Haywood acted brashly and his whole thought process for the situation could have been much better to produce similar and more favorable results. But as Ramsey said when he explained it to Michael, and again with everyone, Haywood didn't give it as much time and thought as he should have. Things came up sooner than expected and once he realized that Jack and Michael were dragons, things just sort of happened. For lack of better wording for it. If he could do it all over again, he would in a heartbeat.

But now wasn't for would have and should have. Now they had a group of dragon hunters to deal with. Once all the anger and emotions were let out, and everyone was in a better mind set, they got down to business.

“So, what are we going to do about these hunters?” asked Ray, taking a sip from his tea. It usually helped when he was feeling stressed out. Even though Michael heard this all already, he was on fire, so to speak. Ray had offered him some tea but the dragon declined.

“We find them and get them to fucking leave. That's what we do.” The spitfire growled out.

“We can't do that without probable cause Michael.”

“Probable cause? They want to find us and murder us. Sounds like probable cause to me.” He snorted smoke as he pouted in his seat.

“Technically, all they have done is ask questions.” Haywood jumped in. “We might be able to charge them with disturbing the peace. But it might be a stretch even at that.” Ramsey sighed and drank from his now third glass of whiskey.

“Even if we could have them charged with disturbing the peace it wouldn't be enough to have them leave. They'd still be able to hang around for a while.” The room fell silent; the situation feeling heavier as they weighed out their options. “Sadly, keeping Michael and Jack in the castle might be our best and only choice.”

“What if they can still find us?” Jack asked worriedly. “Even with the collars and staying inside. What if they have magic capable of getting past Haywood's magic?”

“Then we deal with that if it happens. There's nothing we can do about it.” Haywood took a seat, rubbing at his head as a headache tried to come into form. Ray rest a hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

“I don't think they would be bold enough to try barging in here unannounced. This might not be the kingdom they are from but it's still a king's home.” He said, offering his tea to Haywood which he gladly took. “Either way this is the plan we will have to go with.” They knew this was what they had to go with. They just really, really didn't like that they had too.

“Can we at least not be confined only to our room? And also get rid of the part of the spell that makes it hard for us to change forms?”

“You may come and go from the room as you wish as long as you have an escort. Unfortunately though, the collars need to stay on.” Haywood sipped from the tea and passed it back to Ray. “The spell hiding your presence is doing so by keeping you in human form and dampening your magic. I can try to rework the spell to allow you to change, but I don't know if it'd be truly possible.” Michael sighed, that was not what he wanted to hear.

“I guess trying is better than anything.” He grumbled.

“I'm sorry. I will look into the collars right after I take the spell off of your room.” Haywood looked to the dragons. “I will do all I can to make sure you are safe and as comfortable as possible for the remainder of your time here.” Michael and Jack shared a look; worried with a touch of fear.

The kings didn't blame them for looking so stressed. This was a lot to deal with. It must be awful to feel so trapped and powerless. Both figuratively and literally. In body and home. They could change into their mid forms, it made things slightly better. But with the collars as they are it was painful to keep up for too long. They haven't done it much since the first time they did it all those days ago.

And when thought on, it had to be worse for Jack. They changed into human form when they moved from the outskirts of town to the guest quarters of the castle. During their hiding, Jack was not only still in human, but he was ill and not in full strength. While Michael got to shift when he would go out to gather supplies. Then shortly after their arrival, they were found out and had the collars slapped on. It had to be tortuous for him.

The fire dragon snorted more smoke as he leaned into his mate, who held him close and pressed a kiss to his hair. “Alright, thank you. We understand that you're just trying to help, and we appreciate it.”

They had no idea what the hunters held under their belt. Maybe the group had magic users, maybe not. There was no room for error in something like this. So they had to approach it like the hunters had at least one magic user who could possible track Michael and Jack down. The hunters made it all the way down here so they had to have some way of finding out where the two had been or gone.

And it's not like Michael and Jack are defenseless. They sure as hell could take care of themselves. But if a battle broke out people would be in danger. And no one in this room wanted to take that risk. They wanted to keep this from getting out of hand if they can help it. But who knows how long that can last. Half the town probably knows of the hunters presences. The rumors filled the land and with the hunters talking to people its just going to make them worry of what's lurking around.

Now with everyone on the same page, they decided to part. Haywood left to do as he said and to try and fix the spells he had placed. Geoff and Gavin went to handle the duties that needed to be done for the day. It didn't take all of them and figured they could take care of it themselves. That just left Jack, Ray and Michael.

The young dragon started to groan which transcended into a loud roar of frustration, burying his face in his hands. “Michael?” Jack approached carefully. His mate was radiating with negative emotions. It hurt Jack's heart. “My flame, are you alright?” Another moment passed before Jack got a response out of Michael.

“I think I'm going to go back to our room and, go lay down.” His voice sounded so small; not something that happened often. Not for Michael. Jack hasn't seen Michael behave in such a way in a very long time. Since they lost their home. The fire dragon placed a kiss to Jack's cheek before he exited the room. Jack stood still in his place as he watched his mate leave. He was lost in worry for the other that he hadn't realized he had frozen until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“You alright Jack?” Ray asked.

“Uh? Oh, yeah. I'm alright. I'm just-”

“Worried about Michael?” A low whine came from Jack. Ray smiled softly to him. “I understand. It's all overwhelming, for the both of you. I imagine.” Another whine.

This was a mess. None of them could ever imagine something like all this happening to them. It was worse on Jack and Michael, for the obvious reasons. They were the ones in danger. Michael felt trapped and useless, unable to do anything to protect them. And it frustrated the fire dragon to no end. Jack knew this and just made him worry for him. He just wanted them safe and healthy.

Jack had slipped into deep thought again and Ray pulled him out once more. “I'm sorry. I uh,”

“Here. Let's go find some where and relax.” Ray took Jack's hand and led them out of the room.  
The young king took them to the kitchens; quickly making them a small basket of food and then took them to their real destination. Ray took them to the garden, back to the tree where they had their first conversation. They sat right under it, resting against the strong tree. “So, we don't have to talk if you don't want to. Or we can talk and you pick the subject matter. Either way. We are going to sit here, have some delicious snacks, and take a breather.”

Jack slumped against the tree, muttering an 'okay'. It sounded nice but the worry was still ever so present. It clouded his mind from nearly everything. “I'm sorry Ray.”

“For what?”

“For being so, brooding.” The old dragon sighed, taking the offered sweet roll from the young king.

“It's understandable. Given the current situation and everything. It's a lot to take in.” Ray leaned against the tree, at Jack's side. “I can only imagine how this must feel for you. For Michael.”

“It's ok. I think, I don't know. I don't know how to describe it.” Jack looked down at the pastry in hand. “It's hard to explain. All I know what I feel in my gut right now isn't pleasant.”

Ray wished he could do something. He wished he could solve this all with a wave of his hand. But sadly the world never worked like that. He took a bite from his sweet roll, Jack doing the same, as they sat in a small silence. After a moment or so, Ray had an idea. “Mind if I try something? I think it might help you relax. Maybe not completely, but hopefully some.” The lad was rambling a bit. Jack saw the non-king like quirk to be cute on him.

“Sure. Go ahead.” Ray smiled as he was given the ok. He took Jack's arm into his hands, extending it out to him. His hands sparked before he started to work the muscles in the dragon's arm. Jack made a curious sound as he watched and was confused to what the other was doing. But it was then replaced to a near purring like sound. “Oh that feels nice. What are you doing?”

“Little magic massage. Thought it would help put your body at ease. Get some lightning running through you.” As he spoke Ray continued to work. He worked over the first arm before moving on to the next. “Let me know if I slip and it changes to much and starts to hurt.”

“Oh you're doing great.” The other hummed. 

The two stayed like this for quite a while. After a while their positions changed, Jack was laying down with his head in Ray's lap and his eyes. He was possibly asleep. And all the while the lad is still running his sparky magic fingers through the dragon's hair. It made Ray happy to see his plan worked. This was the most at ease he's seen either of them during their stay.

It was just them for a little while longer until someone came along. Surprisingly it was Michael. He was just standing above them and looking down at them, though his eyes were mostly on Jack. Quietly and carefully, so not to disturb his mate, Michael moved and sat to the other side of Ray. The lad didn't say anything, just stay there silent and watching the other rest soundly. Ray wanted to ask Michael if he was ok, but choose to let the other speak when ready.

“He's calm.” Was the first words he spoke. “I felt it. All the way from our room. He feels at complete ease.”

“Oh. I'm glad I could help him feel that way. Though I didn't do much.”

“But you did.” Michael looked to Ray, showing the smallest sliver of a smile. “He felt comfortable enough to talk to you in a way to help him feel better, even if it was just a bit. And then this.” He gestured to Ray's petting through Jack's hair. At this point Ray wasn't paying all the much attention and the magic stopped. “I can't tell much, but I can feel a weight lifted off of him. It might come back when he wakes up. But right now, he is at peace, and I thank you for that.” Michael was full on smiling now, and Ray was blushing from how sweet the fiery and high spirited dragon appeared just now.

Ray quickly turned once he felt the heat in his cheeks; not wanting Michael to see. “It's nothing. I'm happy to be able to do anything that helped either of you.”

“I'm extremely thankful. We hasn't had much time to relax since coming here. Especially for him.” Michael softly brushed a misplaced bang from Jack's face. “First he was sick, then we were captured, constant worry for me. I worry too, but not like he does.”

“Well, hopefully it won't be that way for much longer. We will deal with these hunters and then you two will be free to roam around. We can let you guys stay here, if you wish to that is. I'm sure none of us would be opposed to that.” Ray liked the thought of that. Despite how they came to meeting, he was really happy that they met. “Of course, that's only if you wish to stay. We'd understand if you'd never want to step foot in this castle again.” Michael took Ray's hand and it ended his ramblings, causing him to not only stop speaking but to look up at Michael.

“We can talk it over later, but, I don't think either of us would mind staying here.” He admitted. “We like you guys. Well, mostly you and Gavin. Ramsey and Haywood have some making up to do.”

“Right, of course. Things will turn out alright. I have faith that it won't have to turn violent.” Ray couldn't blame Michael for how he felt. 

“I hope you're right.” He said, snatching a treat from the basket, gobbling it up quickly. “About it being solved with the least amount of bloodshed as possible. Because I know if those hunters do anything I don't like, I'll end it all right there. And I'll make sure it's a most painful death.” Ray couldn't help but keep the smile on his face. Hearing Michael's devotion and certainty, how he would do anything to ensure the safety of himself of his mate.

“Let's try and avoid that as best we can.” The king said with a small laugh. He looked down at Jack, his features soft as he slept peacefully, then up to Michael again. “Want a magic massage too? It helped him, maybe it can help you. I can do fire.” Ray waved his hand to show small flames weave through his fingers. Michael smiled and laughed.

“Maybe in a bit. Think I'm going to help myself to some of your leftover picnic while you tell me all the fun stuff to do in town.” 

The lads shared stories and some laughs. The laughs got a tad too loud and woke Jack. Apologizes quickly followed as he sat up, but when Jack saw how bright Michael was smiling he was glad to be awake. The older joined in on the conversation. And for a moment, they forgot the threat that was heading their way.

A threat that might catch up to them sooner than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not happy with the last few sentences but I love how the rest went. Hope you guys love it too.
> 
> Let me know what you think :3
> 
> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com


	9. Beasts Run This Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Michael go out to help a town with a wolf problem. They end up with a lot more than they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here. ;;;;;;;;;;;; It took way longer than I wanted but it happened. I had the first chunk done and then got hit with a block, then it came back to me and eyyyyy an extra long chapter for you all.

It has been a few days and still no sign of activity from the hunters. Everyone from the castle was on alert; even when they were off duty. The kings still handled their duties as normal. They still had a kingdom to run, and more matters to attend to than just the hunters.

King Haywood was down in the stables preparing to venture out to a farming town. There had been reports of trouble with wolves coming around and killing the farm animals. The farmers tried to deal with it any way they could think of but so far none of the attempts were working. Haywood was working with a stable aide to get his horse ready so he could go and deal with the situation. Michael had tagged along and was resting in a comfy pile of hay, watching the men work. “I shouldn't be gone too long.” The king was telling the dragon. “There's a chance that I will not make it back by tonight. So by latest I will be back in the morning.”

“I wish I could go with you. If I was going you wouldn't need the dozen guards you're taking.” Michael huffed smoke. It was about the tenth time he'd done so in the past thirty minutes.

“Michael, you know why you can't come with me.” The dragon grumbled under his breath. Haywood rolled his eyes as he tried to finish up his work. “You're restless. I understand. We need to be cautious. We can't afford to be reckless while those hunters are roaming about.” Michael threw himself back against the hay with a roaring groan.

“Those damn hunters haven't done anything! Nothing! They could be long gone out of town for all we know.”

“But we don't know. And that is why we are still taking precautions.” Michael knew that. They were still wearing the collars. Thankfully Haywood was able to alter the spell on them to where Jack and Michael could comfortably change into their mid forms. But that was all he was able to change. It was better than nothing, and the two dragons were grateful for it. “I'll have Jeremy with me. If that makes you feel better about my protection.”

“I'd feel better if I was going too.” Michael huffed. “Please can I go? I'll be with you. There shouldn't be anything wrong with it if I'm with you.”

“I don't know Michael.” Haywood was hesitant. But there was a hint of truth to what the dragon was saying. With one of the kings present there was little chance of someone trying to do harm to anyone of the group. And if any hunters do attempt something, they can handle things accordingly themselves. Though hopefully no altercations will take place.

Jack and Michael may not have to be confide solely to their room anymore, but they were still trapped inside the castle walls. Getting to go outside, though in a controlled setting, would help Michael feel more at ease about the situation. It would let the dragon get out some of the tension he no doubt was harbouring. Haywood would be there, as well as Jeremy; things were in their favor. “I guess you could come along.” Michael pounced the king, hugging him tightly and spewing great thanks. “But! Only if you remain close to Jeremy or I. Understood?” 

“Yes yes! Of course! Thank you Ryan!”

“W-what?” Michael pulled back, not seeing what he did wrong. Aside from suddenly jumping and hugging the other. “You, you called me Ryan.” He hadn't realized he had used the first name. Now embarrassed, Michael quickly let go of Haywood and stepped back.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.”

“No! Don't be. I quite liked it.” The king smiled. “If you want, you may call me by that name.” All the others let Michael and Jack use their first names. And seeing that they were on their way towards better standings with one another, it would be nice to let them use his name as well.

“Yeah, yeah I can do that, Ryan.” Michael blushed. It was just like when the others gave permission to use their names. It made him feel weird and warm inside. Ryan smiled and it brought the spitfire out of his head.

“Go tell Jack that you will be accompanying me on my trip. By time you come back everything should be ready to go.” Michael smiled and ran out the stable. Ryan caught a glimpse of red wings before they disappeared towards the castle.

Michael told Jack about joining Ryan on his trip and of course his mate was instantly worried. Fearing for the other's safety while hunters are currently trying to find them and most likely kill them. But Michael assured him that they were taking precautions and wouldn't be doing anything risky. “Ryan will be there with me, and so will Jeremy and a bunch of other guards.” Jack still looked uncertain, but he let him do as he wanted. With the promise he would return in one piece, Michael and Jack shared a kiss and said their goodbyes.

Ryan was right outside the stable when the dragon came running back. “That was done rather quickly. I'm assuming Jack is alright with you coming along?” The king chuckled.

“He's worried, just like I would be if he had asked the same of me.” Michael fiddled with his wing. “But since he knows I'll be with you and a handful of guards he feels some ease about it.”

“I promise I will let nothing happen to you while we are gone.” Ryan assured, offering a smile and getting one in return. Michael's wings folded against his back, opening himself up more.

“Thank you Ryan. When do we leave?”

“Once Jeremy and his men join us we will head out. It hopefully won't take long for us to reach the town.” The two men made sure Michael had everything he would need for the small journey and by time they were finished with doing so Jeremy and three other knights had arrived. The young knight looked to Michael with a curious expression.

“Hello Michael, what are you doing out here?” He asked.

“I'm coming along with you!” The look on the knight's face merely went from curious to concerned.

“Really? That's cool but, are we sure that's a good idea?”

“Jeremy, we already talked about it.” said Ryan. “Michael is going to come with us, but he is not to go far without either of us with him.” Jeremy looked from the king then to the dragon, offering a small smile to Michael.

“Well, in that case then, let's get going. We need to leave now if we want to get there in time.” The group mounted their horses, and headed out for the farming town.

Michael didn't have a horse, he didn't know how to ride, so he was riding with Ryan. It was a slight strange how it didn't feel weird or awkward at all to ride like this. He was pressed against the other's back, his arms resting around the waist. It felt natural. They rode like that for a while before they stopped for a short break. Ryan dismounted his horse first and then Michael, the younger stretching his limbs the second he touched the ground. “You know,” Ryan spoke up. “We're in a fairly dense area, and will be for the remainder of the ride. You could change forms and roam around, if you want that is.”

“Really? You'd let me do that?” Michael almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Getting out of the castle was already great, but getting to fly and run around too?

“Yes. Just don't go above the tree lines and stay close.” Ryan felt like he was telling a child to stay by their parent. Which wasn't too far off. “Make sure you can see us. If you can't see us then we can't see you.” The spitfire gave a radiating smile and in an instant he changed. He shouted a quick 'thank you Ryan!' before he was rustling about through the trees.

“You two have gotten awful friendly with one another.” Jeremy said with a smug grin. “Been spending a lot of time together since all of you had your talk together.” Ryan raised a brow in confusion, looking at the knight.

“Of course. Did you expect my behavior to stay the same as before?” Ryan mounted back on his horse. “He deserves a moment of reprieve from everything, and this is my chance to give it to him. If Jack had asked to come out with us too I'd let him.” The king gave a sigh. “I know I speak about being cautious and on guard at all times for them, but this one moment shouldn't put any of us in danger.”

“I trust your judgment. I was only asking.” Jeremy climbed back onto his horse. The other guards started getting ready to move again too; their small break ending. “Honestly, it's nice seeing you smiling so much again. It's been a while. I'm sure the other kings feel the same.”

“Thank you for your honesty Jeremy.”

“Of course Your Majesty.” The men gathered themselves and continued their way towards the farmlands. 

The rustling in the trees let them know where Michael was. None of them were ever too far from the edge or too far behind them. There were a few moments where Michael did actually break above the trees or go out in the open, but it was only for a brief moment so he could really stretch and flap his wings. Throughout the whole trek they only stopped a total of two times and even with the stops they made it to their destination in favorable time. And now they were here, fun time was over. “Alright Michael.” Ryan called out. “Time to come out. I need you back on my horse.” He could hear an animal-like whine before a thud behind a nearby tree. A small moment of waiting and Michael emerged from behind the tree, all of his dragon features hidden. 

“I was in the middle of a race with a bunch squirrels. You made me lose.” The young dragon pouted. Ryan and Jeremy couldn't help but laugh.

“Sorry Michael.” Jeremy apologized. “But we're at the edge of the land and need you with us again.” Michael huffed some smoke as he walked over to Ryan's horse, climbing up and hanging on. Ryan could only smile and laugh more at the behavior. He knew Michael was having fun and didn't want it to end. But they came out here for work after all, and now it was time to work.

The group followed the trail into town and made their way towards the home of the man in charge, the one who had come to the kings asking for their help. The man, Morrison, told them about the wolves in more detail this time. How no matter what they do the damn mutts still come into town to hunt their animals. “We tried to solve this peacefully at first, just scare them away.” He told them. “But when that didn't work we attempted to fight them off and get them to leave that way. That only pissed them off more. It's so strange. Wolves have never come close to town before and I've never seen them act this way.”

“Something must have happened to their previous source of food. Or maybe they were chased away from their home by something.” The king mused. “Either way, we will help solve this problem.”

“Thank you so much Your Highness.” The men shook hands and then left to go handle their horses and equipment. Morrison led the way out of the house, Ryan and his men following along. Except, for Jeremy and Michael. When Jeremy made a move to follow Michael had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. 

“Michael? What's wrong?” He asked as he turned and looked at the other.

“Nothing.” Michael was smiling, there was a curious glint in his eyes. “Let's go have a look around.”

“Michael. We have work to do, remember? King Haywood will probably let us have a break before we return home.” 

“Oh come on Jeremy, please.” Michael pleaded. It was strange seeing such behavior from the dragon. The usually fire and aggression not showing in everything he does. Maybe its part of getting out of the castle and letting out the pent up tension and feelings from being trapped. “You'll be with me. And it's not like I can fly away or anything. Not that I would. It's just for a little bit until Ryan really needs us to help.”

Jeremy wanted to say no. He really should say no. But instead, he found himself thinking of something else. “We can have a look around. Take a walk along the perimeter of the land and see what we find. But that's all we're doing and then we come back and tell the king what we find.” Not what Michael wanted but it took what he could get. 

“You're right.” He huffed. “Sorry. I'm letting the fresh air get to me I guess. Let's go check around like you said.” Michael offered a smile. The knight patted the other on the shoulder, returning the smile and accepting the apology.

The two lads headed out, starting their walk at the closest part of the land border to them. They took their time with their look around; Jeremy saying they needed to look for any and all details, and that they needed to be efficient in the search. Michael used his senses to see if they could find where the wolves come in from. They made note of everything they found. 

As they worked Michael did have some of the fun he was hoping to have when exploring the town. They talked to anyone they saw and asked them about the town as well as the wolf problem. Even if they weren't directly affected by it they could still have information. Like if there was any development going on nearby that could possibly have upset any of the wildlife. Things like that.

Some of the farm workers they ran into had some useful information. A few others just wanted to chat. And of course any and all kids flocked to Jeremy and asked what it was like to be a knight and a guard for one of the kings. Michael did a few little magic tricks for the kids. Jeremy thought it wasn't a good idea but seeing how the children smiled and how happy Michael looked showing them his magic, well, it was too sweet of a moment to squash.

After the short break playing with the kids the lads worked to finish their perimeter check and report back to Ryan. Michael was walking on the fence with Jeremy on the ground. “At least it wasn't a complete bust, asking around like you suggested.” 

“Right. But a good part of what we gathered were things we already thought of. The only thing that was any bit of new information was when that one lady mentioned those men that had rolled into town a few days ago.” Jeremy wanted to find the men to talk to them. Not many came to farm areas like this unless they were just passing through or planning on living there. And passed off the woman's description they sounded like hunters. They could possibly be the cause for all this if they were hunting around the wolves' home.

“Should we try to find them and question them?” It was like Michael was reading his mind.

“Not now. We should talk to the king before doing anything else. He'd want to know what we found out.” The lads turned to head back to Morrison's house. They found him inside the house, along with Morrison and some farmers. The king saw the two as they came inside.

“There you two are. I wondered where you had gone off to.”

“My apologizes Your Highness.” Jeremy bowed. “We had gone to do a perimeter check, as well as ask some questions to anyone we had run into.”

“An excellent idea. I wish you had told me before going off though.” Ryan turned back to the table the men were all standing around. A map lied in the center with a few markings scribbled across it. “Morrison and his friends have been showing me where the wolves have been targetting.” It was then that Morrison stepped forward next to Ryan.

“There are three spots that are hit the most. The beasts have been spotted lingering elsewhere, but those three are where they've been hunting our livestock. The three spots are along the edges of town so its easy for them to get in and out with their catches without being noticed.”

“A young lady we had spoken to told use about some hunters that came into town. Maybe they disturbed the wolves and caused this?” asked Jeremy.

“I met those two men. When I spoke to them they told me they weren't planning to do any hunting around here.” Morrison explained. “They're just stopping to rest as they travel to their destination.”

“But we don't know if that's really the truth. Doesn't matter what caused this situation, we are going to help fix this.” Ryan turned back to the map on the table as he continued to speak. “We will chase away any wolves that try to come tonight and then block off all the entrances they have been taking into the town. That way they can't use them again.”

“I want to get started as soon as possible if that is alright with you Your Majesty.”

“Agreed. Let's figure out a material list for the barriers and begin construction.” Ryan had Jeremy and the other knights go with the farmers to gather supplies and materials. While they took care of that, Ryan, Michael and Morrison went to clear out any wolves they are already trying to get into town. Morrison said they start showing up around sunset but doesn't mean it would always be that way.

As they reached the first area they didn't see anything. But when they were moving onto the second the spotted something. There were four wolves moving in on a man that was standing between them and the pen full of sheep. The man was equipped with a sword and wore traveling attire. He had a similar haircut and facial hair to Jeremy but was much taller. The man was managing to keep the wolves off, but it wouldn't stay that way for long. It was one against four. “That's one of the hunters.”

“Let's help him out!”

“Michael wait!” Ryan's cry fell on deaf ears. Michael broke into a run and tackled one of the wolves to the ground. The sudden attack surprised everyone. Luckily the hunter was quick to snap out of it and landed a hit on the wolf closest to him. Michael rolled the wolf to the ground; both trying to gain the upper hand. The wolf managed to pin him down, landing a hard bite into his shoulder. The dragon cried in pain. Hearing it made Ryan want to run to his aide. He couldn't even try though, for a wolf was blocking his way to the other.

Michael managed to kick the mutt off of him and get enough distance between them so he could get back up. His fingers flexed, creating fire in the palm of his hand. “You have one chance to back off you mutt. Otherwise I'll roast your hide.” He growled. The wolf only growled back, barking as it charged him. Michael threw the fire and hit the wolf square in the face. It dropped to the ground and was quick to rub its face against the ground to extinguish the flames. It wasn't enough to severely hurt the animal, only enough to get his point across.

And it worked. Once it got the flames to die it picked it's head up, and then lowered it to show it's neck. It was a sign of submission. Michael snorted and accepted the gesture. With that taken care, Michael turned to see if the others were alright. They were but not as much as he was hoping. The wolf that Ryan was fighting off was a persistent beast and would not let up at all. 

Without a second though Michael stomped over, grabbed the wolf by the scruff of it's neck and tossed it to the side. It whimpered as it hit the ground but was picking itself up again and readying to attack. But by the time it was up Michael had pulled more fire in his hand. One look and the wolf was cowering away. The other two, the one's Morrison and the hunter had been dealing with, also started to back away. They could sense the rage and aggression that was radiating off of Michael; and it was terrifying. The dragon took one step forward and the wolves ran for the hills. “That's right you better run! Filthy beasts.” The fire sizzled out and Michael took a deep breath before going to Ryan's side. “Are you alright?”

“I am. Thank you Michael.”

“Thank you for helping me.” said the hunter to the group. “I don't know how I would have fared against them if you hadn't shown up.”

“What happened here exactly?” questioned Ryan.

“I was walking back to the inn to rejoin with my partner. Those wolves were walking past the border when they spotted me and decided to jump me.” He stepped forward, shaking hands with Morrison. “My name is Adam.” While Morrison and Adam talked, Ryan had pulled Michael to the side so they could talk themselves without being overheard.

“You have to be more careful Michael.”

“I am. This isn't my first time fighting in front of humans.” Michael huffed.

“I know, I know, I just don't want you to get carried away.”

“I won't. I promise you I won't Ryan.” Michael stopped talking when he heard footsteps. The other two were done talking and walking to join them.

“Your Majesty, it's a honor to meet you.” Adam bowed. “I'm grateful to you and your companion. I can never thank you enough.”

“You're not the one making the wolves come into town are you?” Michael blatantly asked.

“Michael!”

“What? He's a hunter. They hunt and he could have upset the wolves like we mentioned before.”

“It's alright.” Adam chuckled. “No, we are not. My friend Matt and I are just passing through. We're heading to the capitol to join with the the rest of our group.” Michael couldn't help but get an off vibe from this Adam guy. But he decided to take his word, chalking it up to him being paranoid over hunters.

“I'm sorry for Michael. He can be blunt sometimes.” apologized Ryan.

“It's alright. He's quite the fighter, even knows some impressive magic for being so young.”

“My husband has been teaching him for some time now. He's a natural.” Ryan wasn't one for lying but it was a necessary evil at times. 

“No wonder. I've heard that King Narvaez is a brilliant and gifted magic user.”

“Hey!” the sudden shout surprised the men, all turning to Michael. The lad was looking impatient, when really he just wanted the hunter to stop talking about him. “Can we talk while we continue to do our job?”

“Right. Adam would you mind helping us? More help would be appreciated.” Morrison asked.

“Of course. I would like to repay you for helping me.” The men continued their walk through. They only ran into a few more wolves which were easy to scare off with Michael baring his teeth and flashing some fire. The rotten mutts were running off with their tails between their legs.

By the time they were done with their part of the job, Jeremy found them to inform them that they had everything ready to start building the barriers. All the men spent the remainder of the day and into the early night working. Michael had kept watch with the knights while the others worked on construction. When the work was all done everyone headed to the inn's tavern where a hot meal was waiting for them. 

“It's the least we can do.” said the tavern owner. “If there is anything you or your men need Your Highness, please let me know.”

“Thank you.” Ryan had a table to himself with Michael and Jeremy. His knights were at a table next to them while the other men who had helped were scattered around the place, sitting and eating with their friends. They were shortly into their meal when Jeremy spoke up with a concern he had.

“Sir, I'm worried about that hunter, Adam.”

“Really? Why is that?”

“I caught him watching Michael, quite a few times.” Jeremy looked over at Adam. He was sitting with his friend Matt at a table with others. They were talking to each other, only to each other.

“I used magic in front of him and Morrison. But they both seemed fine about it when Ryan told them it was because I learned from Ray.” Michael said before stuffing another bread roll in his mouth. “He's a hunter, I'm sure I'm not the first magic user he has ever seen.”

“But you're no mere magic user Michael.”

“He doesn't know that!” Ryan sighed, setting his glass of wine down.

“It's true you used simple magic when dealing with those wolves but you still need to be cautious.”

“I'll be careful. I told you I would.”

“Tomorrow we'll leave early to return home. Geoff said he'd try and look into the dragon hunters while we were gone.”

“You think he found anything?”

“Hopefully. He mostly wanted to find out if they're still in town or not.” Ryan took a drink, sighing as he set it back down. “Ideally, they have given up and left. But based on what I last heard from castle workers, they say they have been approached by them again and that they have become very persistent. They are adamant about the dragons being in the capitol.”

“What's their proof?” Michael growled lowly. “How are they so sure they know where we are?”

“It's possible they have a magic user with them. Or where given something by a magic user to help them track down dragons.” Jeremy guessed. “That's all I can think of on how to track down a dragon.”

“With any luck Geoff will have some answers for us when we return home.” The three ended that conversation there and filled the rest of their dinner with Michael telling stories of some of his adventures with Jack from over the years.

When it started to grow late into the night everyone started to head home. The inn owner cleared rooms for Ryan and his party, so that is where they retreated to. “Michael you will be sharing a room with me.” said Ryan as they reached the second floor.

“What? Why?”

“There aren't enough rooms. Jeremy and the guards split off into two rooms and we're left with the last one. Plus, it would make me feel better if you were by my side.”

“I guess that makes sense.” The dragon mumbled. “As long as we can lock the door. I want to change for bed.”

“Of course.” Jeremy walked into his room while Ryan lead Michael further down the hall to theirs. As they passed by Michael spotted Matt going to his room. He felt a strange chill as they made eye contact. He quickly ignored it and went into the room so he could close the door on that. 

With that weird moment over the young dragon let loose and his form changed into it's mid form. “Much better.” He purred in relief. “Haven't done work like that in a long time. Feels nice to let go after that.

“You did well. Thank you for your help with this trip, and when that wolf was having it's go at me.”

“Well yeah, why wouldn't I help when you were being attacked?” Did it seem unusual for him to have done that for Ryan?

“After all the trouble I caused you and Jack. I wouldn't think you would do something like that.” the king admitted.

“You had already apologized for that. And you have more than enough made up for it too. We're practically friends now.” Ryan was surprised to hear Michael say they were friends. The two had been getting along well over the past few days. But to hear it.

“Yeah. Friends.” The king smiled fondly. Michael's cheeks turned pink, finding he liked seeing Ryan smile like that. He tried to hide it but the king noticed it before the lad was turning away. Ryan took one side of the bed while Michael took the other. When Michael lied down he had it to where his wings were hanging off the side. The bed was large but he wanted to make sure they both had plenty of room. “Jack says I move in my sleep. I'll try my best not to hit you with my wings.”

“Don't worry about that. Do whatever makes you comfortable.” Ryan went to lie down on his side, getting himself comfortable for sleep. “Get some rest. We'll be leaving early in the morning.” Michael nodded to show he understood, then closed his eyes and began to relax. He was out in seconds. Guess all that work really took it out of the little spitfire. The king was not far behind him, falling asleep shortly after the other.

Michael dreamed during his rest. He dreamed of being with Jack back home. Of getting to truly relax and be with his mate without worrying about being hunted. The dream soon changed and suddenly Ray was there; and Gavin and Geoff and Ryan too. They were all there in the castle gardens with each other. And they were happy. The dream was getting good and then suddenly Michael was startled awake. He bolted upright and he started frantically looking for what woke up him up.

It took a second for his eyes to adjust, but he saw someone standing in the middle of the room. First instinct would be to hide from the human, but this was an intruder so his brain was telling him to defend. Especially when he recognized the intruder. For it was Adam standing in the middle of their room. 

Michael growled, his wings spreading as he made himself appear bigger. “Leave! Leave or I will burn your ass for invading our room!” Strangely Adam only chuckled, like he wasn't scared at all. 

“I thought you were too good with that fire magic.” He said with a smirk as he pulled a dagger from his belt. “I told Matt about it so he had cast a spell to see what you really were. Who knew we would find a dragon along the way to our friends.” Adam took a step forward and Michael growled again.

“I said leave!” The second shout caused Ryan to stir and wake up. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up and was confused by what he was seeing.

“Adam? What are you doing?”

“I'm sorry Your Highness, for all of this.” Adam threw his dagger and hit Michael right in his shoulder. The dragon roared, grabbing at his shoulder he felt blood starting to spill.

“You bastard!” He flew out of bed and tackled Adam to the ground. The two grappled for control, trying to be the one on top. The dagger was still in Michael's shoulder. Adam grabbed it and pushed on it. Michael tried to back away from the pain which gave Adam enough time to get the dragon down on the ground. Once he was on top, Adam yanked the dagger free and held it to Michael's neck.

Ryan had moved while the two struggled. He grabbed his sword, pulling it from its sheath and pointing it at the hunter. But by the time he had done so Adam had Michael on the ground and the dagger to his throat. “Let him go.” The king commanded. “Let him go right now and I might let you and your friend walk out of here in peace.”

“I can't do that.”

“You don't have much choice. It's the only way you'll be leaving here with your head still on your shoulders.” Ryan's voice was that cold and harsh tone he had used when he first met Michael. It was the tone he used when he would be in battle as the Mad King. And that was someone no one should ever want to be up against. “Now I suggest you go back to your friend and you two leave immediately. And if I ever see you again I won't be as merciless as I am right now." Ryan could tell backing down was the last thing Adam wanted to do. Rather it was because he didn't want to fight the Mad King or that he didn't want to give up the dragon he managed to catch. Either way, the man withdrew. He pulled away his dagger and took his escape out the window.

The second he was gone Ryan was quick to get to Michael's side. The wound in his shoulder was deep but nothing life threatening for the young dragon. “Are you alright Michael?” An angry whimper was the reply he got. “Don't worry, we'll get you taken care of and then we're leaving.” Ryan picked Michael up and carried him to the washroom down the hall. He was no medic but he knew enough basic first aid to get Michael cleaned and patched up enough to get him back to Caleb back home.

He cleaned the wound as carefully and efficiently as he could. Once it was washed out Ryan bandaged it with supplies he had in his gear. “I'm going to leave a note for Jeremy, let him know we're going on ahead.” Ryan cradled Michael's face gently in his hands. “We're going to go home and get you taken care of, ok?” Michael merely nodded. He had to feel exhausted; being woken in the middle of the night and then attacked. Not what they were expecting from this trip.

Ryan had Michael follow him back to their room where they gathered their belongings. He left a note for Jeremy, right on his sword where he knew the knight would see it. The two then headed to the stable where their horses were being stored. Ryan worked quickly to get everything strapped on the horse and ready to go. There was just one more thing. “Michael, I need you to change into a human again. Can you do that for me?”

“I don't wanna. It hurts.”

“I know it's better for you to stay like this while hurt, but we can't be spotted with you in this form.” Ryan felt bad for it but it needed to be done. Michael can change back once they are inside the castle walls. “I promise I will get us back home as soon as I can.” Michael whined but agreed with what Ryan was saying. It just sucked really badly.

Michael took a deep breath and changed into a human once again. Transforming while injured was never fun, as one would imagine. But he got it done and with it done they mounted the horse and ran out of there as fast as possible.

They made no stops like they did when they first came to town. Ryan wanted to get Michael home sooner than later. And though it was unlikely, he didn't want to stop in case they were being followed. Once Michael was taken care of Ryan going to talk to Geoff and work on finding those damn hunters. Given what happened, Adam's friends in the capitol have to be the hunters that are trying to track down Michael and Jack. It was a given now with how Adam reacted to Michael.

When they rode into town it was nearly dawn. Ryan dismounted the horse and let Michael rest along its back. He led it by its leads and maneuvered through the streets he knew would get them to the castle the quickest. It was extremely early so not many people were awake and out yet. The few who were though looked with confusion as they saw their king running around out at this hour.

They made it past the gate, the two guards stationed for watch came right up to them. “Take my horse back to the stables if you could. I need to get him inside.” Ryan told them. He handed over the reigns and took Michael, rushing him inside to the infirmary. Thankfully the infirmary wasn't on the other side of the castle; so Ryan was able to get Michael into a bed. “I'll be right back. I'm going to go get Caleb and bring him here to take a look at you.”

“Jack too?”

“Yes, of course. I will send Caleb here and then go get Jack for you.” Michael smiled, nodding and letting the king go to retrieve the others. He was alone for only a few minutes before walked in a sleepy eyed Caleb. The medic came over and did an assessment of Michael's injury.

“Looks like it went pretty deep. How bad does it feel?”

“It hurt a lot at first, but it's starting to feel a little better already.” Michael admitted. “Bastard landed a good throw. I was in mid form when it happened.”

“Then please change back. I'm sure it would help things more if you are in the form you were in when you got injured.” Caleb let Michael sit up just long enough for him to change. They arranged him to where he could lie comfortably then Caleb got back to his work.

“You are right on that. Healing is easier when I don't change all crazy like. It keeps my body from stressing more than it needs to.” Michael kept talking as Caleb worked; letting the other relax was another priority next to getting the wound checked out. Caleb unwrapped the old bandages and was greeted to a mess.

“His Majesty cleaned it already but it looks like the injury is more than just a simple stab. From what I can tell the blade had a serrated edge. So it cut and tore as it went in and then when it was pulled out.”

“That's pretty much how it felt.” Caleb stood to discard the soiled bandages and grab new supplies.

“So I'm going to clean your shoulder, put some medicine over it and then wrap it back up in some fresh bandages. If anything I do hurts please tell me .”

“Alright.” The cleaning was pretty painless; only slight discomfort there. But when Caleb started rubbing the medicine around things got all stinging and hurting. They were nearly done, Caleb was half way through wrapping up Michael's shoulder, when the door to the infirmary busted open and a fury of green stormed towards the bed.

“Michael!”

Jack flew right to his mate's side. He nearly knocked Caleb off his seat from the gust of his wings made. “Baby, are you alright?! What happened?”

“Jack I'm ok.” Michael took Jack's hand, kissing into his palm. “Just had a little accident, that's all.”

“Little? Ryan says you had a dagger embedded in your shoulder before you fought with someone and they yanked it out of your shoulder.”

“Ok maybe not so little.” Jack groaned, his head banging against the bed. Caleb took this chance to quickly finish wrapping Michael's shoulder and then get out of there. “We had no idea we would run into any trouble out there. Certainly didn't think a hunter would be there and go after my ass.”

“What?! A hunter?!”

“Technically there were two of them, but only one of them attacked me.”

“We couldn't have known they'd be there Jack.” Ryan stepped in. “Apparently they were on their way to meet up with some people here.”

“What if these people are the hunters that have been looking for us? That they're here for certain now.”

“At least we know what two of them look like. So we know who to look for. It's not all bad Jack.” Michael understood Jack's worry about all of this, and he couldn't help feel like it was his fault. It wasn't on purpose but if he hadn't used his magic in front of Adam who knows if any of this would have happened.

“Now they're going to be more careful though, since they know we can identify them. I was in the room with Michael, they know you're here in the castle. So they will have to plan things unless they want to try storming this place.” Ryan stepped up to the bed side, resting a hand on Jack's shoulder. “They're not the only ones who learned about their enemy from this whole thing. We got something out of them as well. This will help us with finding them and their whole group. We'll get them, we just have to be patient.”

“We'll be alright. If we run into them again we can just kick their asses.” Michael leaned forward to kiss his mate's forehead.

“Normally I would disagree but I want to deal with whichever one did this to you.” growled Jack, snorting out some smoke.

“For now that will have to wait.” Caleb stepped in. “Michael really should rest. Not only was he stabbed but he bounced around on a horse right after being stabbed. Dragon or not, his body went through a lot of stress in a short amount of time. He needs rest.”

“Right, right. Caleb is right.” Jack squeezed Michael's hand. “You need to rest.”

“Alright Jack, I heard him too.” Michael laughed.

“While Michael is resting we can let the others know what happened.” Ryan left at that, discussing things with Caleb as they exited the room. Jack stayed, of course.

“Do you want me to stay here with you? I'll stay as long as you want.” He said as he carded his hand through Michael's curls.

“Please.” Michael spoke softly. Jack smiled sweetly. Being super careful, the older dragon crawled into bed with his mate, rearranging them so Michael can lay on him. “I'm sorry to have you worry like this.”

“Don't worry about that now. Just rest my vibrant flame. I love you.”

“I love you my roaring thunder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com (•̀ᴗ•́)و


	10. Storm Clouds Hanging Over Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's been feeling down as of late and the boys try to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the ending on this one but I was already sitting on it for so long I just wanted to get it out.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it. ;w;

Ever since they came back from their trip to the farmlands the castle has been buzzing. With confirmation that the dragon hunters were in the city everyone has been doing their best to ensure the safety of Michael and Jack. Jack was still in awe over how much the kings and everyone in the castle were willing to do so much for them. He was eternally grateful to them all.

Its been three days now and Michael was back to full health. He was feeling better after the first day but Jack had insisted that Michael rested more. Now Michael was up and roaming the castle, working with Ryan to come up with a plan for if and when they have to face off against the hunters. Meanwhile Jack had other things on his mind, leaving him to mainly keeping company in the garden.

“You seem out of sorts.” Ray said when he found Jack under the giant oak tree. For the third time this week.

“Oh? I uh, guess I kind of am.” The dragon sighed.

“Thinking about the hunters?”

“Hard not to.”

“It's understandable. Do you wish to talk about it?” Ray moved to sit next to Jack. Rather he choose to talk or not, Ray didn't want Jack to sit alone with such looming negative thoughts. Jack watched Ray as he moved and let the other sit close to him.

“You've heard it all already almost a dozen times at this point. You don't want to hear it again.”

“I do if it helps you feel better.” Ray said with full sincerity. Jack took a deep breath, leaning his head back and bonking it against the tree.

“I'm worried about what's going to happen if we have to fight these hunters. At this point a fight will probably break out. I don't want others getting hurt because of me.” Jack knew Michael felt the same way. Even though the younger dragon has a different way of expressing it, Michael worries for the others just as much as Jack.

“You're our friend Jack, and we want to help protect you.” Ray smiled. “We all would like for none of us to get hurt, but as this situation grows that becomes all the more unavoidable. That was sadly proven by what happened to Michael during his and Ryan's trip.”

“I know. And I know its your choice to make but it still makes me uneasy. Thankfully Michael wasn't hurt too badly, but what if that hadn't been the case? Or that it was Ryan who gotten hurt in instead.” The dragon shut his eyes. He tried to block out the images that were now coming to mind; all the possible outcomes of the battle that may occur. People who he now considered friends being wounded, or worse. The images dissipated as a pleasant feeling came over him.

Jack opened his eyes and saw that Ray was petting his tail. It was how he was petting him that felt nice. Ray was casting a low thunder spell around his hand as he petted. It helped calm Jack down, feeling him with a nice warmth. “Everything will be alright.” Ray spoke in a soothing tone. “We'll get through this together.” Jack let his eyes close again as Ray continued what he was doing. It was so relaxing. The two stayed like this for a while before they were sadly interrupted.

“Hello boys.” greeted Gavin. “Doin' alright over here?”

“Not exactly.” said Ray. Gavin looked between the two. He could see something was off despite how peaceful things looked at first glance.

“How about you boys join me then, yeah? I'm about to head to the marketplace to pick up a few things.”

“You two can go. I'll be fine here.” Jack answered. “Regardless if I want to or not, I really shouldn't.”

“Jack no, you should come too.”

“Gavin you know why he can't go out.” Ray didn't think Gavin would make such a suggestion given their current situation. He understood his husband was trying to cheer Jack up, but this was not the best way to do it. Gavin frowned at Ray for his comment.

“Ryan let Michael go out with him.” He argued.

“True. But that doesn't mean we should repeat that. These hunters are out there and we need to be careful.”

“Jack what do you think?” Jack wasn't saying much and Gavin wanted to hear him saw what he really thought on this.

“I would love to go out Gavin. But Ray is right. This is too risky now after Ryan and Michael's trip.” The hunters knew the dragons were in town and we're probably out and looking for them even more now they have that information.

“You're a powerful dragon Jack. No one would dare to try and mess with you. Rather they are a dragon hunter or not. Plus, you'll have two kings at your side. Right Ray?”

“Technically yes.” Ray sighed.

“This is your chance to finally see the city. You told me how you couldn't when you first arrived here because you were too sick.” The more Gavin spoke about it the more tempting it sounded to Jack. “You can get anything you want. Our treat. It can be trinkets, or snacks, or clothes. Let us spoil you today. We can shop for Michael too.”

Ok now Jack really wanted to go. The end of his tail flicked in excitement at the promise Gavin was making. Despite his better judgment. “I'd really like to find something for Michael.” The old dragon stood up, changing his form into full human. He then helped Ray up off the ground next. “Alright, you have talked me into going out Gavin.”

“Marvelous! Ray, you will be joining us too right?”

“Yes. If I don't trouble will be sure to follow you.”

“Excellent!” Gavin cheered but Ray was quick to squash that.

“One condition: we're bringing Dan too.”

“Aw what? Dan won't let me have any fun.”

“I'm sure you'll find a way. But we're not going anywhere without our guards. We take them like we would on any outing.” It was this or nothing. This was the only way Ray would go along with things.

“I'm going to let Michael know where we're going. I can meet you by the gates in a few minutes.” The three agreed and then split up to get ready. The kings sought out Dan while Jack went to speak with Michael.

It was a near identical conversation to the one they had before Michael went to the farmlands. Only now the roles were reversed and there was more yelling. “I don't want what happened to me to happen to you. We can go shopping once all this madness goes away.”

“Michael, I know the risk and how stupid this whole mess is. But I promise the moment things get hairy we'll come straight back to the castle.” Jack offered a smile, pressing a kiss to Michael's forehead.

“You could always just kill the bastards if you see them.”

“Michael!”

“What?” Jack sighed as Michael snickered. “I know I'm being harsh. I just really don't want you getting hurt. We're both capable but these guys managed to get a drop on us once. I don't want that to happen again.”

“We'll stay vigilant and watch each others' backs.” The dragons shared a loving kiss, then Jack left to rejoin the others.

Jack arrived to the gate first, though he didn't have to wait long. Gavin and Ray approached along with Dan and a few other guards. “We ready to go?” 

Gavin led the way into town, and also picked most of the stands and shops they stopped at. Which Jack was fine with. He wouldn't know where to go or what he wanted to look at. This was a bigger marketplace compared to all the ones Jack has ever been to. It didn't matter what stores they went to as long as Jack could find something for Michael. He could get him a pastry, or maybe a piece of jewelry, or possibly an outfit. So many choices it was making Jack's head spin. 

“Jack! Look at this!” Gavin shouted in the middle of the shop. It was a clothing store and apparently it was one of Gavin's favorites. “You'd look so dashing in this Jack!” The young king pulled him towards a mannequin that was displaying an outfit. It was some pretty fancy duds, nothing like Jack has ever worn before. It was more like something Ryan or Geoff would wear. The shirt was a dark smoky grey and the material was softer than silk. It had a black vest with dark green accents. “We get this and some matching pants, you'd be the belle of the ball Jack!”

“I don't know Gavin.” Jack felt like he shouldn't have the outfit. He would probably just ruin it. But of course Gavin thought otherwise.

“Sir, I'd like to purchase these two. They are for my friend here. Also if you could find a matching pair of pants that would be greatly appreciated.” A worker came over and took Jack's measurements. Which was a bit of a weird experience for Jack. The worker took the measurements and disappeared into the back of the store. 

“Gavin you didn't have to do that.” Jack said nervously.

“I know. I did it because I wanted too.” It was a brief moment before the worker returned with the full outfit in the right size. Gavin took the bag of clothing and handed over payment. The two then walked out of the store and back to the others. Ray immediately noticed Gavin's big grin and Jack's pink cheeks.

“Oh lord what did you do?” He asked Gavin, fearing what the other possibly did.

“Bought a gift for lovely Jack.” Gavin said proudly, holding up the cloth bag to show said gift.

“I told him he didn't have to.” muttered Jack.

“Seeing as Gavin has made a purchase already. Jack gets to pick our next stop.” Ray knew how Gavin could get when he was in a mood like this. He wanted to spoil Jack and that's what he was going to do. Best to deal with it by helping level the other out. 

Jack shifted on his feet nervously as he tried to think of something. He really didn't know what he wanted to look at. “Uh, I guess somewhere that sells jewelry.”

“Oh! I know the perfect place to go for that.” Gavin took Jack by the hand and pulled him along. Ray and Dan kept up with them; both having been in Jack's position before. Also they really couldn't afford to get too separated. “Here we are. Go on in, take a look around.”

Jack walked into the store and right away he was amazed. It had been so long since Jack has seen so much treasure in one room. Everything looked so expertly crafted; made of the finest minerals and gems. Jack knew he could find something for Michael here. “Do you need help sir?” A young girl asked him.

“Yeah actually, could you show me some of your rings? Also any pieces you have that have warm color stones.” The girl smiled and happily helped Jack with all he needed. While Jack was shopping the others decided to give him his space as he did such. Only when Jack was waving at them did they approach him.

“Find something?” asked Ray as he entered the store.

“Is it alright if I get these?” In Jack's hand were two matching silver rings, and a pendant with gemstones that were near identical to Michael's scales. Ray could tell what the rings were meant for. It made him smile.

“Of course.” He said, more than happy to get this for Jack. “Could you wrap these for him? We'll take them.”

“Yes your Majesty.” The girl wrapped the items in parchment paper and then into a small pouch. Once Ray had paid for everything the pouch was handed to Jack.

“Thank you Ray.”

“My pleasure Jack. Let us know if there's anything else you see that you'd like to buy.” The two exited the shop and searched for Gavin and Dan. Thankfully the two hadn't gone too far and were standing by a neighboring food stand.

“What do you have there Jack?” asked Dan.

“Bought something for Michael.” Jack blushed slightly.

“Oh, can we see?” Gavin asked excitedly.

“They're meant to be a surprise. And if I want it to stay a surprise then you can't see it yet.” The king frowned at this as the others laughed.

“It's true B. You're right awful at keeping surprises to yourself.”

“Am not!”

“Anyway! Come look at this Jack.” Ray did not want to cause a scene, where one of the kings was caught fighting like a child. Bystanders were already looking their way and they didn't need things to escalate.

The four walked and shopped for a while, buying all sorts of things. A few more trinkets, some treats to bring back for everyone, and even a few more outfits for the dragons thanks to Gavin. “Once we get back you and Michael have to wear your new outfits. You'll be the best dressed at dinner.”

“We'll see Gavin.” chuckled Jack. The cheer and merriment was cut off when a small boy came running towards them, nearly running into Dan.

“Sirs! Sirs! Please you gotta help.”

“What's wrong?”

“These guys tried stealing from my dad's store. But these other guys stopped them, but now they're all fighting out front.”

“Show us.” The boy led them a block over and immediately they saw the brawl the boy had spoke of. There were five men fighting, though it was hard to tell who was on who's side. Jack handed his bag over and wordlessly walked towards the ruckus. Now normally, Jack would leave humans to deal with their own matters but there was a child involved. And that didn't sit right with him.

Jack walked right up to the group and grabbed the two closest to him and yanked them apart. “That's enough.” He said in a thunderous tone. The booming voice made everyone go silent and freeze. “Now which two of you started all this?” The three 'helpers' all pointed the two out, one of them being the man in in Jack's left hand. Dan quickly stepped forward and took custody of the other ruffian. Ray had gone and retrieved two passing guards that were patrolling the area. The two men approached Jack and took the thief from him. “I'll take these two to the nearest station.” said Dan.

“We can deal with them later. Drop them off at the station and then come back here.” The guards fell in line with Dan and they left.

“Thank you so much! I don't know what I would've done if none of you had shown up.” cheered the shop owner as he walked towards the group. 

“Those two had been acting pretty shifty while inside. Never thought they would try and rob the place.” spoke one of the three men.

“James you couldn't get your face out of your sweet bun. Don't act like you saw everything.”

“Shut it Lawrence! I told you I have an incredible sixth sense.”

“I think you're confusing yourself with Matt again.” chuckled the third.

“Not helping Bruce.”

“Regardless let me show my appreciation. To you three, my kings and their friend.” The owner led the three inside while the others lingered behind. The boy excitedly ran up to Jack.

“You were so cool! You got them to stop just from talking. No weapons, no nothing!”

“Oh yeah, guess I did.” Jack said nervously. Gavin and Ray noticed the sudden change in demeanor.

“You ok Jack?

“Is something wrong?”

“One of them mentioned a friend named Matt. That's the name of one of the hunters that Ryan and Michael encountered.” Jack instinctively wrapped his arms around himself.

“You worried these guys are the hunters?” Gavin stepped forward, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder. “It's a common name. Not much we can do based on that. But we can go home now if you want to.”

“Wait, you're leaving already?” The boy frowned.

“Yes. Sorry but we do need to head out.” said Ray. Jack felt guilty, mostly because of the big sad eyes the boy was giving him. In that moment the boy's father came back outside. He looked baffled that they were all still standing outside.

“Are you leaving your Majesties?” he asked.

“We hate to cut and run like this but we are due back to the castle soon.”

“Then let me at least give you a token of appreciation to take back with you. My shop makes some of the best ale in the capitol.”

“That sounds wonderful.” chirped Gavin, but Ray was quick to reign him in.

“We thank you for the gift. We need to go so if we could do this quickly that would be great.”

“Of course. Come have a seat inside while I get you a few bottles.” The shop owner led them in and the shop was quite the nice little set up. It was half pub half store. So a patron could either sit down for a glass or just purchase some to take home. As they were led in the group passed the three from earlier. They were sitting at a table; talking and laughing as they had a drink. Jack couldn't help but feel uneasy as they walked passed them. Even if it was just his paranoia getting to him.

Gavin went up to the bar with the owner while Ray and Jack waited aside. “You don't look well Jack. You sure you're feeling alright?” Ray asked.

“I would just like go home. I want to give Michael his gifts.” Jack held his bag close to his chest, clutching it almost like a life line. He just wanted to leave and get this awful feeling out of his stomach. He just wanted to be home with his mate.

“Your Majesty.” And of course in that moment one of the men just had to approach them. If Jack heard right before this one was named Lawrence. “I just wanted to thank your friend. If he hadn't stepped in when he did who knows how that brawl would have went. Ray could tell talking to the man was the last thing Jack wanted. They had to keep appearances though, so he would try and make this go quickly. He gave Jack a small nudge, urging him to talk.

“Oh yes, it was no problem. I would have helped anyone who was in trouble.”

“Yeah. That's the same for us too. Though there are times where we get a tad overzealous.” Lawrence chuckled. “We could have handled things a bit better to not let it have escalated like they did.”

Thankfully Jack didn't have to talk much longer, because Gavin was walking over with his small crate of ale. “Alright lads. We ready to go?” Ray was never more grateful for one of Gavin's interuptions.

“Yes. Let's start making our way home.” He said.

“Well it was nice meeting you all. It has been an honor to meet two of the kings.” Lawrence said with a bow. When he came out of the bow he extended an hand to Jack. “Hope to you see again some time.” Jack offered a smile as he took the other's hand. Boy was that a mistake. A painful energy coursed through Jack's body. He cried out as he crumbled down to the ground.

“Jack!”

“It really is you. Great!” Lawrence smiled. Both kings looked at the man like he was insane.

“What did you do to him?” Gavin demanded.

“Just a little spell. Nothing major.” Lawrence bent down, kneeling next to Jack. “If my hand touched anything using any disguise magic would be hit with a discharge of energy.” He reached his hand out and touched Jack's shoulder, hitting him with another hit of the spell. “Seeing that this guy is accompanying the kings while using disguising magic, I'm going to guess this is one of the rumored dragons in town. Though he's not the one are friends met before. Given the description they gave.”

So these were hunters after all. Ray regrets not following Jack's gut feeling. Gavin moved to help but Lawrence just hit Jack with the spell again.

“Unless you want to have all the kingdom after you, I suggest you let him go.” threatened Gavin, speaking much more authoritative than Jack has ever heard from him. Ray was readying a spell in his hand when the other hunters stepped forward.

“Sorry your Highness, but we can't do that. The dragons you and your husbands are harboring are too dangerous. They can't be allowed to roam free.” 

“What gives you the right to make that decision?” asked Ray.

“We've dealt with these beats in the past. We know them enough to know that they're dangerous and not to be trusted.” As everyone was talking Jack took it as his chance to catch his breath. The spell wasn't that damaging but it still hurt. 

Lawrence was still down at his level, so Jack took the opening and headbutt him in the face. It was enough to disorient the hunter and try to get back to Ray and Gavin. But Bruce and James were quick to react and managed to grab Jack and hold him back. “Let me go!” Jack demanded in the same booming voice as before. He tried to break free but surprisingly the hunters had a tight hold on him. “Let me go or so help me I'll-”

“You'll what? Go all scaly on us? Use your horrible magic on us all?” James sneered.

“If you could do any of that you would have by now.” Bruce added. Jack huffed sparks, feeling insulted even if their words were somewhat true.

“As hard as it is for you to believe, Jack doesn't attack for no good reason. But right now you're only giving him more and more reason to want to do you all harm.” warned Ray. Jack coughed up more sparks as he tried again to shake the hunters off of him. That was when Bruce's patience ran out. He drew his sword and put it to Jack's neck.

“He's coming with us and that's final.”

“Then you're taking me too.”

“Or me.” The two kings stood tall and proud. The hunters hadn't expected this; they were completely off guard now. They never thought someone would put such faith in a dragon before. Even though Adam told them how his encounter with King Haywood and Michael went, Bruce was still shocked.

“We have nothing against any of the kings. The dragons are all we care about.” Bruce tried to reason. Ray wasn't having any of it.

“Too bad. These are our friends you're hunting and we don't take too kindly to that.” The hunters looked to each other, trying to quickly think of what to do.

“We're willing to let one of you come with us. This will not be as a hostage, but we hope to be able to discuss the situation more to you.” Gavin and Ray didn't buy that, but they didn't have much of a choice. At least this way someone would be with Jack in case anything goes wrong. 

“I'll go.” said Ray, stepping forward. Gavin wish he could be the one to go. But Ray was the more logical choice. His magic would be helpful to Jack.

Ray walked over to Jack as Bruce and James let him go. Bruce put his sword away, though it was more so they wouldn't cause a scene when they left. The last thing they needed was for people to think they were kidnapping a king. “I'm sorry about this your Majesty.” He apologized. Ray glared nastily at the hunter.

“No you're not.”

Bruce led the group towards the exit. Before going Ray kissed Gavin goodbye and assured him that everything would be fine. He also handed Jack's bag to Gavin; wanting to make sure it gets to Michael. Jack offered a smile as Ray came back to his side and they were walked out.

The door shut behind them and that's when Gavin finally crumbled. Tears going down his cheeks as he clung to Jack's bag. He has no idea how long he stayed like that. Eventually a hand was put on his shoulder and it was Dan. “Gavin? Where's Ray and Jack?”

“We need to get back to the castle. We need to go now.” the king said, hurrying to pick himself.

“O-ok? What's wrong? Did something happen?” Dan asked as Gavin started pulling on his arm and was trying to drag him out of the store.

“I'll explain on the way B. We need to get to the others.”


	11. On A Lighter Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little worse but then a little bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the short side and a little choppy, in my opinion, but I hope you all enjoy regardless. ;w;

Gavin and Dan rushed back to the castle. They needed the others if they were going to have a chance of getting Jack and Ray back. The two stormed inside and told everyone what had happened. And of course that conversation went just about as you would expect it would when being told one of your husbands and your mate were kidnapped.

Ryan had let out a thunderous 'what?!' while Michael spat gushes of fire. Thank the lord nothing too flammable was in the room. “How the fuck did this happen? More importantly, what were all of you thinking?” asked Geoff once the initial shock had passed.

“We were just in the shopping district. Seeing as it was two kings, a guard and a disguised dragon that everything would be fine. But somehow they found us.” Gavin felt awful, guilty. “This was all my idea to begin with. Just wanted us to go out and have fun. Jack was looking so down I just wanted to get him smiling again.”

“Look, it doesn't matter. We can't change what has already happened.” Geoff sighed. “We need to get Ray and Jack back home and send these hunters packing.”

“Kick them out? That's what you're going to do? These apes kidnapped your loved ones, and that's all you are going to do?!” Michael was fuming, flames being huffed out as he tried to hold back from doing any real lashing out.

“Right now we need to focus on getting them back. We can deal out punishments later.” Ryan added on. The dragon growled as he started stomping around the room. “What did the hunters say about getting in contact with them? No matter what we say to them we need to be able to get word to them.”

They probably expect me to come charging in seeing as they took my mate.” said Michael. “I know his scent any where so if you took me to where you last saw Jack I could track him from there.”

“Well, that gives us a way to find them then.” But we need to figure out how to get them out of there.” said Gavin. “Negotiations are out. We were lucky they agreed to Ray's terms but we most likely won't get any where else with them through talks alone.”

“I'm telling you, this will only end with either of us dead. They hate dragons and they've made that loud and clear.” Michael just wanted his mate and to be left alone. He never asked for any of this shit. All he wanted to do was take care of his mate when they were sick, but all they got was trouble.

“No one is dying if we can help it. We're going to save our boys and put an end to this madness.”

*~*~*~*

The hunters had taken Ray and Jack on a long walk. Ray tried to memorize the path, in case they managed to escape, but eventually they entered an area that Ray had never been to before. So that made things a bit difficult.

The area appeared to be nearly abandoned now. No one looked to be living here anymore. The hunters pushed them on through and had them go into a large building they assumed was their base of operations. The rest of the hunters stayed here while these guys had gone out looking for Jack and Michael. They entered the building and immediately they led Ray and Jack down towards the basement. The king and dragon were tossed in first then the others followed in. “We'll let you two hang out down here for a while.” said Bruce with a shit eating grin. “Don't try any magic nonsense either. Our friend Matt enchanted the whole room and door to resist your dragon magic.” With one last laugh the men left the room, and locked the door behind them.

“Well this is wonderful.” Ray deadpanned. He looked around the room to see what they were left with. First thing Ray spotted was a chair and he gladly took a seat in it.

“I'm feeling severe deja vu right now Ray.” said Jack.

“That would possibly be funny if your life wasn't in danger right now.” Ray didn't expect Jack to be cracking jokes at a time like this. Jack took to sitting on the floor, not really caring much about it. He was too busy beating himself up over getting Ray and himself in this situation. The old dragon took to quietly sulking. Ray hated seeing Jack like this. He knew that he was blaming himself for this when there was no one to blame. Jack helped someone in need and he should never feel bad for that. “You can't blame yourself for any of this Jack. You were helping someone and others took advantage of that. I would think you of all people would think one should never feel bad about helping anyone.” Jack knew the young king's words were true. Yet he still felt this way. 

“I hope Michael is ok, and that he doesn't do anything rash.” He said.

“I'm sure the others will temper him in your absence. All four of them will come up with a plan on how to get us home again.” Ray said with a reassuring smile. He knew their boys would find them.

“I hope you're right.” Jack didn't want Michael to come mostly because that would be putting him at risk to whatever these hunters were planning. But he knew his little spitfire; knew that he would stop at nothing to rescue his mate. It was one of the things Jack loved about him.

We'll if they were going to be stuck for a while they might as well be comfortable. With a heavy sigh Jack let himself shift out of his human form and into his mid form. As Ray watched the change an idea spawned in his head. The younger got up and approached Jack.

“It may or may not fix our situation, but how about I take your collar off?” suggested Ray as he knelt down next to Jack.

“Really?”

“The collars were to hide you from the hunters. Given where we are, its not needed anymore.” Jack hadn't thought of that. He had grown accustomed to wearing the collar that he nearly forgot why he was wearing it in the first place. “Also if a fight breaks out having you at full strength would give us the advantage.”

“Yes you're right!” Jack exclaimed. Not only would that give him more power but it gave them another useful ability. “Michael could find me easier. He would be able to sense my magic and it only gets stronger the closer we are to each other.” The two smiled at one another. Finally they were getting some good news in all this madness.

Ray touched his hands to Jack's collar, after a moment hearing a click then next thing Jack knew Ray was holding the collar in his hands. “The hunters will probably have a plan for this. Based on how they were talking you're not the first dragon they've dealt with.”

“Right, of course. I only wish we knew why they have such deep disdain for dragons. So much so that it drove them to do what they are doing.”

“Regardless of their reasoning they won't take you or Michael from us. I won't let them.” Ray had taken one of Jack's hands, clinging to it like an anchor. Jack smiled softly and pulled Ray closer to himself.

“We won't let them.” He whispered.

\--------------------

The kings and Michael were in the meeting hall. Along with them were Jeremy, Dan and other high ranking guards. They were deep in discussion when suddenly Michael let out a sound like he had choked on something. It was more like he took a giant gasp for air, like he had been punched hard in the gut. “Michael!” Ryan was at his side first, helping Michael pick himself back up.

“Y-yeah, I'm fine.” Michael took a deep breath as he tried to understand what just happened to him. “I just felt a huge wave of magic hit me. Took me by surprise.”

“Are you ok? Do you think that was the hunters trying to do something?” asked Geoff.

“No no, this feels familiar. I've felt this magic before, but not in a while. I think it's Jack.”

“Jack? How so?”

“Well normally since we're mates we can sense the presence of one another. But lately its been week and so when we would get more than a couple feet apart the feeling would start to fade.” Michael could feel the bond crystal clear now. He had no idea how this was happening but who cares. Lord knows Michael missed being able to feel Jack like this. “I don't know how this is happening but I can feel our bond again.”

“It must be the collars.” stated Ryan. “They have been dampening your magic and that must have also affected your bond as well.”

“But it's back now. So what does that mean?” asked Gavin.

“Jack must not have his collar on anymore. Ray must have taken it off of Jack.” said Ryan. “That's the only explanation.”

“Why would Ray do that though?”

“The hunters have Jack so there's no point for the collar anymore. It was meant to hide Jack and Michael, so if they have one of them the collar is useless now.”

“Ray must have thought that too, so he took the collar off to give Jack his magic back.” said Gavin, smiling as he figuring out what their brilliant Ray has done. “This means Michael can probably lead us to them, yeah?”

“Hell yeah I can!” Michael could fell Jack, enough so to tell he was unharmed. That was all he could tell right now. “I need my collar off.”

“Michael we can't do that. They'll find you too.” Ryan could tell what Michael was probably thinking but was that really a good idea?

“Why not? There's no point in trying to hide anymore. Those hunters expect me to come right to them to save Jack. If that's what they want then I need to be at full power.” Every stood silent. Michael was right; they were betting that Michael would come charging in with blind fury and to take that as their chance to overpower him. So Michael would need all of his magic to fend off against whatever they have planned to throw at them. It was just that once the collar was removed there was a chance that the hunters would be able to track their movements leading up to them.

There were pro's and cons to doing this. But there were just enough pro's to get the thing off. “Do it. Remove Michael's collar. We'll play things like the hunters will be tracking his movements and take things with caution.” said Geoff. He looked to the others, all nodding in agreement. “We need this if we want to get our boys back.”

Ryan knew Geoff was right, but he was stubborn and knew he was right to be wary too. But he knew his stubbornness would hurt them more than help them. So with a sigh, his shoulders sagging in surrender, the king turned to Michael. He reached his hands up to the collar and after a sound click, the thing was off. In an instant Michael felt himself become whole again.

His magic was returning to him, all at once, and man was it a rush. First thing he did was check on his mate bond and thank lord Jack was there for him again. He was still unharmed but he was a ways away from them right now. Michael could cry, he missed being able to feel this again.

The dragon collected himself, standing himself tall and looking to the others. “Alright, so what's the plan?”

\--------------------

Jack jumped suddenly, his tail moving so fast it jostled Ray who had been leaning on him. “Jack?”

“Michael's collar is off.”

“Are you sure?” Ray knew his question was stupid the moment he said it, Jack raising a brow at the comment.

“It's him, without a doubt. I can feel him and he feels relived, and determined.” Jack chuckled. Michael is probably ecstatic to have his magic back and able to kick some butt.

“Maybe he felt a faint trace of you after your collar came off.” surmised Ray. 

This was wonderful. Jack almost forgot how this felt. He never wanted to be without this feeling ever again. Being without knowing if his mate was alright or not. Ray leaned against Jack again, taking the dragon's hand. “We'll make it through this. Our boys are coming.”

“Yeah. They are.”


	12. Set Us Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Jack are done playing prisoners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending might be a little rough, I think it kinda is, but all together I like how this chapter came out.
> 
> I hope you all like it too.

It had been hours since the Rose King and the thunder dragon were brought in. Eventually one of the hunters would come in for one reason or another. When they did it was to show some good faith with the king and bring him some food.

Adam was the one to do it, and when he had come down to the basement he was greeted with something he did not expect. Filling nearly the entire room was a large green scaled dragon. It was curled in on itself resting, and in the middle of it all was the small king who appeared to be sleeping as well. As Adam took his first step into the room the dragon's eyes snapped open, staring right at the human. Adam didn't waver, he stood tall as he held onto his tray. “I brought some food. Thought you two would be hungry.”

The hunter was growled at. The dragon did not trust him, and for good reason. The noise had caused Ray to stir, sadly waking him up. “What's wrong Jack?” He asked with a yawn. Ray opened his eyes, getting his answer as he saw Adam standing in the room. “What do you want?”

“Thought you would be hungry so I brought some dinner.” Adam moved to the table and set the tray there. “I can see Jack has made himself comfortable.” He remarked. Ray couldn't help rolling his eyes.

“You trapped us here. Sorry if how we spend our time here displeases you.”

“We mean no disrespect to you-”

“You know I'm against all this and yet you continue through with your actions! At this point everything you do is an offense to me.” Ray was standing strong like a king, his voice commanding as he stares down his offender. He steps out of his little nest and stands before the hunter. “I'd be careful if I were you. You're the one who hurt Jack's mate that night in the farming town. Do anything he doesn't like and he won't hesitate to strike.”

Adam could tell there was no persuading Ray. Anything he could say would just anger the king further. “I assure you. Our intentions are only to protect people.”

“By hurting two creatures who have never met you before? Who have done nothing wrong?”

“By stopping creatures who are known for great destruction.”

“That's your own prejudice! For the whole time Jack and Michael have been with us nothing bad has happened.”

“Yet.” Adam moved closer. Jack swung his tail, slamming it down and cutting Adam off from Ray. He snarled at the hunter, daring him to try anything. “I hope the food is alright for you.” The hunter bowed in respect to the king and left, the door locking behind him. 

Ray gave an exhausted, falling into the chair beside the table. He examined the contents on the tray. It was simple meat and potatoes with some bread. Jack carefully moved around so he could look at the food too. There was only enough for one and it couldn't be helped to think that was done on purpose. With a sparked snort Jack changed to his mid form. “I was hoping that I was just dreaming all this. But waking up to him. Clear not a dream.” The dragon sighed “So that's the one who hurt Michael.”

“Don't think about that now. Here, come split this with me so we both keep our energy up.” Ray divided up the plate for them to share. “Once the others show up we'll be busting out of here.” Jack could take these bastards on all by himself. But they were trained specifically to fight dragons. They would be a challenge. Waiting for Michael and the kings was the smart move.

“I wish I knew what happened to these men. Maybe I know the dragon that did them wrong. Try to talk to them and show them not all dragons are bad.” Jack reasoned.

“If they haven't noticed any of that during their interactions with you and Michel so far, then they are lost causes.”

“I guess I'm being too hopeful in wishing there could be another way to solve this.” Another sparked huff escaped the dragon.

“They don't deserve your kindness Jack.” Ray spit out as he drove the fork into his meat helping. “I don't normally speak like this. Like you, I try to look at all possibilities first and foremost. But in this situation I only see that these hunters won't listen to any of our words. Only action will get them to leave us alone.”

Jack munched on his bread, listening to everything Ray was saying. He agreed with it all, sadly. Ray knew Jack didn't want a violent outcome but more and more did things look to be heading in that direction. The king decided to say nothing more on the subject as they ate their meal.

After eating the two returned to their spot on the floor, huddled together. “How's Michael doing?” asked Ray.

“Angry, determined.” The bond felt warm and erratic; that's how it felt whenever Michael had powerful negative emotions. “Also impatient. He really wants to find us.”

“I can only imagine how he must feel right now.”

“what bout the other kings? You don't worry about how this is effecting them?” Jack was surprised Ray didn't say anything about them as well.

“I know how my boys are thinking right now. This isn't the first time, nor probably the last, time something like this has happened to one of us.” Kidnappings, assassination attempts; anything you can think of they have most likely dealt with it before. “Ryan will do whatever it takes no matter the cost, Gavin will be cool on the outside but panicked on the inside and Geoff will be the most level headed compared to the others.” Ray leaned against Jack, letting his head rest on the dragon's shoulder. “I know how they feel and act so that's why I know that they'll come for us.” Jack had similar feelings for Michael, and though he hasn't known the kings for that long, he believes in them too.

The two spent their time locked up as productively as possible. Jack teaches Ray some of his magic. When not doing that they would rest, making sure they weren't tired in case anything happened. After hours left alone, they were brought food again. This time it was by James, and he did not look happy. He glared hard at Jack as he delivered the food to the table.

Jack was about done with being looked down on so much. “What's your problem?” He demanded. “I've done nothing to you or your friends, but you want my mate and I dead. What awful thing happened to you that makes you want to prosecute all dragons?” James continued his nasty look at Jack, stepping forward and giving him his full attention.

“They took everything from me. My home, my family, everything. A pack of you beasts burned our town down to the ground. Only reason I lived was because we were out hunting when they came.” James had to pause, becoming overwhelmed with the painful memories. “We had just gotten back as they were all flying away.”

Sadly that wasn't an unfamiliar tale to Jack. He's heard stories of dragons destroying villages. It could be to steal their treasures, or just for the sport. Not all dragons were good. But not all were bad either. “So you damn all dragons for the blunders of a few?”

“I've seen plenty of the destruction your kind is capable of. The world is better off without dragons running around.”

“Why don't you go after them then? Why not hunt down the dragons that attacked your home?”

“Whose to say we didn't?” James gave a wicked grin with the comment. That's when Ray butted in.

“Then why come after Michael and Jack? They've done nothing wrong.”

“How do you know they're not just using you? How do you know they haven't done anything before coming to your castle? They can and will turn on you. It's only a matter of time.” Jack stood abruptly, storming forward and grabbing James by the collar of his tunic. He lifted the man up until his feet could no longer touch the floor.

“Don't you dare talk down on us. You know nothing of our lives and hardships. So quick to judge us because of your own personal experience.” Jack's eyes glowed with the spark of his lightning, just waiting to be let out as the dragon let his anger show. James drove his knee into Jack's stomach, causing him to let go. While Jack was stunned James kicked him at his side.

“Hey stop!” Ray ran and put himself between the two. James looked at the two, eventually breaking and heading for the door. The hunter left without saying another word. The second he was gone all the tense dissipated. The king turned and knelt down at Jack's side. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Nothing serious.” Jack might have some bruising from the kick, but nothing more. “Guess I pissed him off.”

“The way he was talking he would have done that no matter what you said or did.” Ray helped Jack up, giving a small laugh as he moved to sit.

“Michael's worried now. Probably feels the distress I was feeling from taking those hits.”

\---------------------

The second the sun was up everyone was awake and moving. They prepared themselves and once everything was ready they group headed out. “Remember, peaceful solution first. If and only if they try to attack do we attack.” They had been over the plan a hundred times the night before, but Geoff wanted to make sure everyone was at an understanding.

Everyone rode on their own horse, even Michael. They didn't want to show up with a full out dragon when trying to show they wanted to make peace. So Michael would show up human and only transform if and when necessary.

“Head west. As we get closer I'll be able to get a more exact feel on where to go.” Michael rode near the front to help guide them. Along his side was Geoff and then Ryan and Gavin were in the back. They didn't bring any guards with them. Not even Jeremy or Dan. I was probably a foolish move to be without them but it was for the best.

The group headed west, following one of the major roads out of town. Around thirty minutes out did Michael start to feel something strong; they were getting closer. “We have to assume they know about our bond.” warned Michael. “So we need to be ready for any traps they could have laid out.” They had passed a few cabins, all relatively spread out from one another. It was when the passed first one did Michael feel the bond grow stronger.

They kept moving onward until Michael abruptly stopped his horse and hopped off. “That one!” He said eagerly as he pointed towards a house that was on the other end of the tree line. The kings dismounted their horses, stepping up beside Michael. “That's the one. They're in there!”

“We want to lure them out, so we need to get their attention.” said Geoff.

“That's easy.” Michael said with a wicked grin. He took a deep breath and unleashed a powerful roar. It didn't take long for the hunters to come running out. They looked confused for a brief moment, but once they saw Michael and the kings things became clear. Michael shot them all a murderous glare.

Geoff stepped forward to the front of the group. Bruce did the same on their side. They were the ones speaking for their groups. “I'd like my husband and friend back.”

“Your husband is free to go. But as we told him and King Free, the dragon stays. Both of them are not leaving here.” Bruce was firm and unwavering. Already to a bad start towards peaceful.

“Look, I don't know or care about your personal beef with dragons. But I won't stand for you and your group's actions. Let Jack go now and things won't have to get ugly.” Geoff demanded, standing tall and proud like the king he was. They weren't leaving here without everyone. Bruce frowned at Geoff.

“Then I'm sorry King Ramsey.” As Bruce finished his sentence Lawrence fired a spell at Michael. He took it square in the chest, almost falling back. Michael got back up and roared out in anger. His wings and draconic features came out as fire filled his hands. Michael flung fire at the hunters and that's when everything broke out.Weapons were drawn and spells cast, and just chaos all around. The ongoing commotion could be heard all the way down in the basement.

“I guess that means our boys are here.” said Ray. Jack asked as he stood. He could feel, he could hear, Michael out there. His mate was so close, they just needed to get out of this dumb room.

“We need to get out there. Do you think you can break the spell that's on the door?” 

“I can try.” Ray hadn't tried to break the door's spell. It was five of them against two of them, even if they had gotten out they were outnumbered. They were waiting for the others because of that fact. But seeing as they weren't alone anymore. Ray walked up to the door, putting his hand on the door knob. He closed his eyes, muttered a spell and after a moment a sigil appeared on the door only to burn away. Turning the knob the door opened with ease. The king turned to Jack with a smile on his face. “Ready to get out of here?”

Things were rough outside. The hunters were aiming all their hits for Michael. They were doing their best to only it the dragon and none of the kings. But of course the kings were getting in the way of that. Ryan had been able to disarm Adam and take him down. After that he went for James while Geoff was battling it out with Bruce. That left Michael and Gavin to handle Matt and Lawrence.

The fight suddenly came to a halt by a loud roar that cut through the air. All eyes were on Michael at that moment. “Hey, wasn't me.” He chuckled. Out from the house, crashing through the front of the cabin was the same dark green dragon Adam saw last night. It was Jack, and on his back was Ray. Jack breathed lightning into the sky, causing the sky to turn grey and pull in some rain clouds. He hopped over everyone with ease, landing across the battle field and to the side of their party. “Jack!”

Michael didn't hesitate to fly to Jack, nuzzling his face with his mate's. Ray climbed down and was in Gavin's arms the second his feet hit the ground. The sweet moment was breaking the serious tone of everything going on. Though the hunters didn't let that distract them for long. Both dragons were now here in front of them. This was what they wanted and they were going to take this chance.

Bruce signaled to Matt and he started to fire at the dragons. Jack saw this and quickly covered them with his wings. He took the full force of the attack and wow that actually hurt. That was dragon slayer magic which meant these guys weren't amateurs. “Jack!” Michael popped out from under his mate's wing, seeing the nasty wound on it. He growled as he faced the hunters, giving them a murderous glare. His eyes glowed brightly as his body started to change.

Michael wasn't as big as Jack but his size was still impressive. His scales were all vibrantly orange. Once the change was complete, Michael was once again aiming his attention at the hunters. He opened his mouth, fire swirling inside as he readied his attack. At the sight of this Matt and Lawrence both readied their counter spells. Before the two could do anything Michael unleashed his wraith and fire blasted towards them. “Michael no!” Geoff cried out.

They watched the flames fly over head, expecting them to hit the hunters, but instead it misses them and hits the cabin house. It was engulfed in flames, beginning to burn down to the ground. The hunters' base of operations was now gone. Michael chuckled roughly at his handiwork.

The kings all stepped forward; standing together with Michael and Jack at their side. “You five are hereby banished from the capitol city of Achievia. If we see any of you ever again, there will be severe consequences.”


	13. Here To Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys can finally go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'd one! I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did. ;w;/ <3
> 
> I hope to write more for this AU once things free up again.

Two weeks and nothing from the hunters. It was hard to believe at first but it was all real. There had been no sightings or any kind of trace of the group. So it was pretty safe to say that the madness was finally over.

Which was amazing and great, but what the kings had forgotten was that this meant Jack and Michael could leave the castle. They were going to loose their friends. “But I don't want them to leave.” Gavin frowned.

“None of us want that Gav, but we can't force them to stay.” said Geoff.

“Then what? We're just going to wave them goodbye and be done with it all?”

“No, but there is another way to handle it.” Ray stepped up, putting a hand to Gavin's shoulder and nudging for him to calm some. “We could offer them to stay if they want. It's about all we can do.” The kings all decide to do just that; an invite for the dragons to stay and continuing to live with them in the castle. None of them knew if they would accept or reject the offer. But whey won't know unless they try. The question was if to ask the dragons now or later. The wait would kill them though, but they didn't want to rush things either. If they were going to do this they were going to do it right.

The four men approached the room, Geoff knocking on the door and waiting for an answer. Once he heard a 'come in' Geoff opened the door and entered. He was surprised to see only Jack in the room. The old dragon was sitting on a soft cushion by the low table; just reading a book and munching on some snacks. Jack looked up from his book and saw Geoff with the others following behind him. “Hey. Everything alright?” he asked the group.

“Yeah, uh, where's Michael.”

“He stepped out for a bit, though he should be back soon.” Jack marked his page then set the book down, giving the kings his attention.

“Oh, great! We had something we wanted to talk to the two of you about.” said Geoff, only sounding a tad nervous.

“Oh really?” Now Jack was curious. Hopefully it wasn't anything bad, though he couldn't think of anything that would warrant it to be a bad conversation. Jack didn't have to wait long to ponder that thought, because in that moment Michael came swooping into the room through the window. The young dragon landed with flourish and was welcomed to a full room.

“You guys better not be havin' a party without me.” Michael teased. He walked over to Jack, dropping his bag then giving a kiss to his mate.

“What's in the bag Michael?” Gavin asked curiously.

“Oh I went on a small hunt while I was just flying around.”

“Hunt?”

“Yeah. Caught two rabbits, some birds; I would have gotten more if I had a bigger bag on hand.” Gavin gagged at the knowledge of the bag's contents. He didn't think there would be dead animals in Michael's bag. “Maybe I'll cook them up for a snack later.” Michael sat beside Jack, snuggling up to him. “So why's everyone in here again?”

“We wanted to ask, or more like, invite you two to something.” spoke Ray.

“What, like a prty?”

“No, this is something more, personal.” The kings looked at one another, none of them really knowing how to word this quite right. One of them just needed to gather the courage and just ask already. “We wanted to invite the two of you to live with us here at the castle.”

“We know its selfish of us to ask this, but we've grown admittedly fond of you both.” admitted Ryan. “If you want to keep traveling like you were, then we can keep this room for you if you ever want to visit us.”

The two dragons shared a look; silent for a moment as they thought through what they were just told. It was Michael to speak first. “I had gotten used to having to stay here I forgot that we could leave now.” Jack remembered but it had been in the back of his mind, sort of like an after thought. He remembered they had been stuck here but since the hunters were gone now that meant they could leave.

“Me too honestly.” said Jack, looking to Michael and then the others. They could stay at the castle. They could have a home again.

It had been so long since Michael and Jack had a place to call home. No more roaming from town to town. No more wondering if they would find shelter or food for the night. They could have a warm place to stay again. They could have a family again. “We could stay here? For as long as we want?”

“You can stay here forever if that's what you want.” Gavin smiled. The two dragons shared another look before both facing the others, both with big smiles on their faces.

“Yeah. I guess we could stay here, for a while.” Michael teased. Jack rolled his eyes, ruffling his mate's hair.

Smiles grew on the others' faces. One by one they joined Jack and Michael, laughing and smiling as they talked about their new living arrangements.


End file.
